Laker Girl
by Pia21
Summary: Haley moves to LA, and finds herself some where she never imagined. Naley with some Brucas
1. Who Knew?

Chapter 1: Who Knew?

Who knew I'd end up here. Haley thought looking at the arena in front of her.

But I'm getting ahead of myself I know exactly how I got here. I graduated from Tree Hill and followed my dream and went to Stanford to study music. My first year my RA was actually the head of their cheerleading squad and when I mentioned that I had cheered once or twice in high school she suggested I try out and I did, for fun and to meet people really. I wasn't that good, but some how I made their reserve team, it was fun I met all these girls and I eventually was good enough to make the actual team with was so much fun and good cause all the dancing gave me a work so I didn't put on all this college weight that I should have cause of what I was eating and plus it gave me a break from studying, don't get me wrong I still loved to study but I wanted to have some fun once and a while too. Senior year was suddenly upon me and I for some reason became the captain of the team. So my final year was the best ever, being popular had some disadvantages though, but I didn't mind, I was a straight A student and having fun what more could I have asked for. Well after one game a woman approached me and told me she was from LA and she was asking some cheerleaders from around the country to try out for the Lakers, and she wanted me. Me, Haley James the girl voted to most likely to trip while not moving. I didn't know what to say. I tried to tell her that I wasn't considering cheerleading as a career. She told me that many people start off cheering then move on to what they want to do later, then she reminded me that Paula Abdul had started off as a Laker girl before she stared her singing career, and what better way to meet record producers and label heads than becoming a Laker girl and attending all the exclusive parties. Damn she's good, I thought.

I agreed and 4 months later after passing my finals and graduating here I was, Haley stared at the court in front of her. I wonder if this is what Nathan felt every time he played. Nathan Scott there was a story, she though of him all the time, she always wondered what happened to him and the others. They had all gone their separate ways after graduation. Peyton and Jake had gone to New York, Lucas had gone to Brown, Brooke had gone to Miami and Nathan went to Duke. Nathan and her had broken up after graduation he said that he didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted her to have to full college experience and said she couldn't do that with a long distance relationship, they had been dating for 3 years and they loved each other very much, so they went their separate ways and Haley hadn't been with anyone since. She blamed Nathan for that.

After a sleepless night last night paid for by the Lakers at a nice hotel Haley and some other girls were picked up and taken to try outs.

"Tutor girl?"

Haley turned to find a familiar face in front of her. "Brooke!" Haley squealed as they hugged. "Oh my god, I've missed you tigger."

"Oh me too tutor girl. But what are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"You're looking at the captain of the Stanford cheerleading team." Haley said proudly.

"No way," Brooke said looking at her. "Well you're looking at Miami University's head cheerleader."

"I didn't have a doubt in my mind." Haley giggled. "So you're here to try out?"

"Yeah you?" Brooke asked

"Yeah." Haley said while looking around "but don't think I'll make it I'm here for fun really just to see, you know?"

Brooke looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but no one is gonna believe me when I tell them that Haley James was a captain of a cheerleading team."

"I know, but it was fun and kept me in shape and I made some friends so I don't regret it."

"So you checked into the hotel obviously, but I was just thinking before I spotted you, I was gonna maybe find some one to room with if I made it of course, so maybe if you get in and I get in…"

"You wanna move into an apartment together. Us. Brooke we haven't seen each other in like 4 years."

"Oh come on Haley it'll be fun. Just like old times."

"Brooke we never lived together." Haley said

"Well, we should have I am the best room mate in the world, I've never had any one to test out my theory on but, I mean, it's me so…."

"Ok Brooke I get it, you know what I don't even think I'll make it so, fine."

"Really!" Brooke squealed jumping up and down.

"Yeah but don't make me change my mind." Haley grinned.

Brooke was about to reply when they heard someone call for their attention.

"Ladies, My name is Joan Marks. I'm the Laker choreographer and this Heather Kirk, you probably remember her as being the one that asked you to audition today. Now we have 30 girls here and we only have place for 5 girls and even then out of those 5, 2 will join the Laker girls who perform at every game and the other 3 will join our reserve team. The girls who don't make it I wanna say thank you for coming and you wouldn't be out here if you didn't have abilities. Now firstly I want everyone to line up and collect a number, when everyone has a number a few girls will come out and show you a routine, then you will practice the routine. You will only get to practise it once, when the music starts you will perform for us, and if I call out your number could you leave the floor and thank you for your time. You may think we are being harsh, but the main concept of being a dancer here is watching and doing, we don't have time to hold your hands ladies. Thank you and good luck.

The ladies walked off to the side and Haley and Brooke looked at each other.

"We are so not in Tree Hill anymore." Brooke laughed as they jointed the line.

Haley pinned her number and looked at it. 23, this is just weird, Haley thought. She looked at Brooke who was pinning her number on. 25.

Haley was so nervous when she saw cheerleaders walk out, but she calmed herself down to watch them show the routine, it wasn't an easy routine, but Haley watched and picked it up quickly, then it was time for them to practise, Haley moved quickly and practically had the routine down, she looked over at Brooke, she was smiling. She had it down too.

Finally it was the moment of truth, one of the cheerleaders walked out and spoke to them.

"I just wanna say have fun, don't think about it too much, just do it. Good Luck." There were a few murmurs of thanks. Haley and Brooke looked over at each other again, they laughed. Who would have thought Haley and Brooke trying out for cheerleader teams together.

The music started and the girls started dancing and were having so much fun, they laughed and smiled their energy just seemed to shine.

(Beep)

"8, 16, 20. Thank you." The girls walked off.

"5, 30, 26, 14. Off the floor"

"10, 24, 17, 28. Thank you"

"1, 9, 11, 13, 22."

2, 15, 3, 27, 21 Thank you."

6, 7, 12, 19. Thank you."

The song ended and Haley found herself one of the final 5. She looked at Brooke.

"Did they call out my number?" Haley asked anxiously.

"No, did they call out mine?"

"No." They two girls smiled at each other.

"Ok ladies," They heard Joan shout. "Whatever happens from now on, you are guaranteed a place on our team."

Haley and Brooke smiled.

"But we need only 2 of you for our squad. So you're gonna do the routine again. And relax; you've already made the team." The girls smiled and got ready.

"Good Luck." Brooke smiled.

"You too." Haley replied.

The music started up and Brooke and Haley did the routine again aware that everyone was watching them. When the music stopped the girls stood panting watching Joan and Heather looking and talking, before they stepped forward.

"Ok we've made a decision, just remember the girls that make the back up team will replace anyone who leaves or anyone who is sick. Ok so 23 and 25, congratulations and welcome to squad."

Haley and Brooke looked at each other, speechless.

"Oh. My. God." Haley said.

Brooke just jumped up and down and started to squeal. "We did it!"

"Congratulations, you guys were awesome." The other three girls came up and told them. "I'm Jessica by the way." She held out her hand which they shook.

"Tina." The other girl smiled and waved.

"Mandy," the third girl said.

"Hi, I'm Brooke and this is Haley." They all smiled at each other.

"Ok now that's out of the way I think we go out tonight and celebrate." Jessica said.

"Oh you read my mind, let's meet up in the hotel lobby tonight and go from there." Mandy said.

"Yeah sounds good." Brooke said and they said there goodbyes.

"Brooke, why we going into the parking lot?" Haley asked trailing behind her.

"Uh, did you really think I was going to move to LA and not bring my car?" Brooke said pointing at a beautiful gold BMW convertible.

"Brooke, oh my god, where did you get this car?" Haley said in awe.

"My parents got a good tip and invested in this company and their shares sky rocketed they sold and practically made more than we even had before, so I'm back to living the good life."

"No kidding." Haley replied as she climbed in.

"Haley James, open this door." Haley heard 4 hours later.

Haley walked over and opened the door to a very impatient Brooke.

"It's about time, I……," Brooke stopped speaking when she saw what Haley was wearing. Haley fiddled with her dress self consciously; she'd thought she looked ok, but obviously not.

"What do I look funny? I'm gonna change."

"Do you dare, oh my god tutor girl you look so freaking hot!" Brooke said staring at her.

Haley was wearing a short black halter neck dress, it had a low v neck front and a low back, just at the base of her back you could see Haley's tattoo.

"Oh thanks," Haley said sheepishly. "You look great too."

Brooke was wearing a short red strapless dress that hugged her figure perfectly.

"Ok, I am so ready to hit the LA scene, so grab you stuff and let's go." Brooke said impatiently.

Haley grabbed her stuff and headed out the door


	2. Never Drinking Again

Chapter 2: Never drinking again

Chapter 2: Never drinking again

Haley groaned as she rolled over the next morning. Her head felt like some one was pushing her into a brick wall over and over again. I'm never drinking again, Haley thought as she got up and staggered to the hotel mirror.

"Well at least I got my shoes off", Haley said aloud looking at herself in the mirror and seeing that she was wearing the same thing room last night.

Haley walked into the bathroom and took a shower, trying to remember when they had gone and what they had done the night before. All she remembered was that they had gone to the opening of new club downtown. How did we get home? Haley thought as she stepped out of the shower. Haley threw on a pair of jeans and sleeveless white top, left her hair down and put on her sunglasses, headed for the one person who could maybe shed some light on the night's activities.

"Brooke!" Haley banged on her door. Haley waited at the door as she heard shuffling and moaning.

"Tutorgirl?" Brooke asked opening the door looking almost as bad as Haley had.

"What did we do last night?" Haley said shuffling past Brooke and collapsing on her bed.

Brooke walked over and collapsed next to her, "All I remember were those hotties who bought us lots of tequila." Brooke said groaning and throwing her arm over eyes to block the light.

"Why don't we phone the girls and get them to meet us down stairs in like 20 minutes, so we can get coffee and try figure out what the hell happened last night." Haley said turning her head and looking at Brooke.

"Ya ok, I'm gonna shower you just phone the girls." Brooke said stumbling off her bed and headed for her bathroom.

20 minutes they all met in the lobby, all looking pretty much the same. Hung over.

"There's a starbucks around the corner, let's head there." Haley suggested, all the girls nodded and headed in the direction she had pointed to.

"Thank god for coffee," Tina sighed after taking her first sip.

"Ok, now that we are here could someone please tell me what happened last night?" Jessica asked cradling her coffee as if it were her life source.

"Ok, we remember going to that club and then these guys buying us tequila." Brooke said.

"Yeah, then after that I remember we all started dancing on the bar." Mandy said looking ashamed.

"Oh my god, I remember that," Haley said.

"Yeah, then we got lots of free drinks after that," Tina said before sipping her coffee again.

"Ok fine, but how did we get home?" Haley asked.

"We got a cab, after we got kicked out that karaoke place?" Jessica said.

"Karaoke place?"

"Yeah, we wanted to sing and the DJ wouldn't let us, so we headed around the corner to the karaoke place, we did like 2 songs before the manager kicked us out, and called us a cab." Jessica said.

"Oh god, my first night in LA and I get completely wasted and embarrassed myself." Haley groaned.

"Haley?"

Haley looked up and saw a pair of familiar blue eyes staring at her.

"Lucas?" Haley exclaimed before slowly getting up and hugging him. "What are you doing here?" Haley said pulling away.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah, I work here now." Haley said attempting to take off her sun glasses but having to find the light to bright.

"Rough night?" Lucas asked trying not to laugh.

"Something like that," Haley said.

Just then Brooke appeared at Haley's side, "Hey Broody."

"Oh my god Brooke," Lucas said hugging her tightly.

"Oh ya, and these are my friends, Mandy, Jess and Tina," Haley said introducing them. The girls all gave a smile and a small wave.

"Girls, this is my best friend Lucas."

"Hi," Lucas said politely.

"So Lucas, what are you doing in LA?" Brooke asked.

"I play for the LA Lakers." Lucas said smiling proudly. "Oh my god that's amazing Lucas," Haley said hugging Lucas again.

"Yeah, Nathan and I got drafted out of college," Lucas replied.

"Nathan?" Haley's smile dropped.

"Yeah, great huh?"

"Yeah it is," Brooke said noticing Haley's face.

"So what are you guys doing in LA," Lucas said looking at all of them.

"We're…." Tina started.

"We're all working together here," Brooke interrupted.

"That's cool, well hey we have a game on Saturday you girls should come and see us play, for old times sake,"

"Well we were already going to be at that game oddly enough," Brooke replied.

"That's great so maybe we can all meet up afterwards and go for dinner or something?" Lucas said looking at Haley.

Brooke elbowed Haley, "Oh yeah, that sounds great," Haley said forcing a smile.

"Great, listen I gotta go, here's my number Lucas said taking Haley's phone and putting it in. "I'll see you Saturday then, bye."

"Bye," they all replied at the same time.

Haley turned and looked and Brooke with annoyance, "Brooke why didn't you tell Lucas that we cheer for the Lakers?"

"Cause I can not wait to see Lucas and Nathan's face when they see us on the sidelines," Brooke said grinning.

"Yeah, Nathan," Haley whispered quietly to herself.


	3. Guess Who?

Chapter 3: Guess who

Chapter 3: Guess who?

Lucas smiled all the way back to his apartment. Haley James in LA, how much better could his life get. He had his dream job, his best friend had moved into town, and him Nathan were acting like real brothers and best of all friends.

Nathan. Lucas stopped in his tracks, he hadn't even thought about how Nathan was gonna react to the news that Haley was back in their lives.

It didn't take Lucas long to walk the 5 blocks back to his apartment, he walked in to find his brother sitting on his couch playing NBA Live.

"Hey man, don't you have your own play station at your place?" Lucas joked.

"Ha ha," Nathan replied sarcastically. "I came over to ask if you wanted to come shoot some hoops with me. But you weren't here, so I was playing till you got back. Where were you anyway?"

"I was at the starbucks." Lucas replied sitting down next to him.

"So you wanna go?" Nathan said standing up.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get changed." Lucas replied getting up and heading or his room.

"So guess who I saw at the starbucks." Lucas shouted from his room.

"Who?" Nathan replied wandering around Lucas' apartment.

"Haley and Brooke." Lucas said. "Yeah apparently they work here now, so I gave Haley my number and we're gonna meet up with them after the game on Saturday."

Lucas heard a door slam, and he stuck his head out of his room.

"Nathan?"

Haley. His Haley. Well technically she's not your Haley anymore, Nathan thought. What are you talking about she'll always be your Haley. Nathan decided to just walk and see where he ended up. Walking always cleared his mind. Did she still think about him? He thought about her almost constantly, the only time he didn't think about her was when he was playing basketball. He hadn't gone on a real date since they broke up. What if she has a boyfriend now? Nathan thought worriedly. It had been a mistake to break up with her; he only did it so he wouldn't hold her back. Nathan always felt Haley was too good for him, he always felt stupid next her and always felt she could do so much better than him, so when she was thinking about giving up on Stanford to go to Duke with him, he knew what he had to do.

Nathan looked up and realised that he was about a block away from the starbucks that Lucas had seen Haley at. Maybe she was still there? Nathan was stuck, should he go and see if she was still there or should he turn back. Nathan didn't even really stop, he just carried on walking.

He turned a corner and was about to head toward the starbucks across the street when he saw 5 girls leaving the shop. They were all really beautiful girls, but Nathan could only focus on one in particular. Haley looked even more beautiful than he remembered if that was even possible. She was just wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white top with her hair down. Just the way he liked it, it was just as curly and wavy as he remembered, she looked angelic. Before he knew it they had turned the corner and were gone.

Nathan's heart sank in disappointment, before remembering he was seeing Haley on Saturday. Maybe he would explain everything to her then. And maybe, just maybe she would listen. Nathan sighed and turned around and headed in the direction of his apartment.

Nathan knew exactly what he was looking for when he got home. He went to his bedside table and opened up a drawer, scratching through the contents till he found what he was looking for. A picture of Haley and him from high school, they were both smiling at the camera not a care in the world. Nathan remembered that day, their group had decided to sit outside, and Lucas had brought his camera to school that day for a school project and had decided to take pictures of everyone. It was the only picture he had of Haley. The rest he had left in Tree hill hoping to forget her. But this was the only picture he couldn't leave, it held to many memories of better times with Haley. So now he had it hidden in his drawer taking it out when he had a bad day, just to remember.


	4. Time to be surprised

**Hey Guys, thanks to everyone for your reviews. It really makes me wanna finish this story. Oh and btw...I dont own one htree hill so dont sue me...i really dont have anything you would like. :) Enjoy and please review. Thanks**

Chapter 4: Time to be surprised

"I hate getting up early." Jessica complained as she stepped out of her room, where the others except for Haley were waiting for her.

It had been two days since their wild night out and today was their first day of training with the squad, but they needed to come in early and get told the rules and procedures before the practise actually started.

"It's only today, cause it's our first day." Tina said as they made their way Brooke's car.

"I should have woken up earlier, maybe we could get a coffee."

"I came prepared," Haley said walking over and handing them all one.

"God Haley, you are my hero, and so clever to remember. No wonder you're called tutor girl," she said as they all laughed

An hour later the girls were getting dressed in their gym clothes after being told the rules and given a booklet to read on procedures.

"This book is so long." Brookes complained, tying up her hair into a high pony.

"It's not that long," Haley said, pulling tight gym top on.

"For you tutorgirl."

"And we have to find our own place by next week." Tina groaned. The girls all groaned in agreement, the Lakers would only pay for their rooms till the following week, so the girls would have to find their own places to live.

"Ok girls," Joan said walking into the change room. "It's time to meet the rest of the squad."

The girls followed Joan out on to the court. The rest of the squad were sitting and around warming out and laughing and talking.

"Ladies." Joan called to get their attention. "I would like to introduce the new girls to our squad. This is Brooke, Haley, Tina, Jessica and Mandy."

The girls all smiled and waved at them, "I want you to make them feel welcome." Joan said, "Now Haley and Brooke are joining the first squad and Tina, Jess and Mandy are joining the second squad."

"Candice stand up." Joan said, a pretty girl with black hair stood up. "This is Candice; she is the leader of the squad." Candice smiled and waved.

"Ok so now, you five go warm up. We're going to be starting shortly." Joan said before turning and walking over to Heather and starting discussing something on a clipboard.

"Oh my god, I can't feel my legs," Mandy complained walking into the change room.

"I can't feel anything." Jess said.

"Hey guys," Candice said walking up behind the girls. "You guys did so great for the first day."

"Really?" they asked.

"Yes, believe me when I started, I couldn't finish the first day I was so tired I had to sit out the last 15 minutes."

"Ok, I feel slightly better," Haley laughed.

"No problem, oh and you guys should go to Heathers office and pick up your uniforms. First game on Saturday, so see you tomorrow. Bye."

"We should go now," Brooke said heading out the change room and walking in the direction of Heathers office.

"Come in!" Heather called as Tina knocked on the door.

Heathers office was a small room down the hall from the change rooms, it was covered in pictures of different cheerleaders over the years and behind her chair was a framed uniform.

"Uh Heather?" Haley asked when they came in and saw Heather going through some papers on her desk.

Heather looked up and smiled, "Hi girls. How was practise?"

"Tiring." Heather laughed.

"Yea, the first day sucks, tomorrow will be so much better, trust me. So what can I do for you?"

"We were told to come here and pick up our uniforms?"

"Ok, well here are 5 uniforms, they're the sizes you told me the other day, but I need you all to go into the change room and put them on, then all come back here so I can see if they're the wrong sizes or anything, ok?" she asked while handing out the uniforms.

The girls nodded and headed out of the office to go try on the uniforms.

Lucas stuck his hands into pockets and walked into the stadium, he was due for his regular 3 month physical that all players were required to take. The doctor was on the same level as the girls change room, but he was sure he wouldn't see any girls because their practise had finished half an hour ago. Lucas turned the corner toward the doctor's office when he saw, 2 girls standing outside of the change in their game day cheer uniforms. They must be some of the new girls, news travels fast around the arena, and when the last season had ended 5 cheerleaders had left, so it was the latest news between the players that they had chosen the 5 new girls already and apparently they were very hot.

"Hey" Lucas said as approached them. I might as well introduce myself and be polite Lucas thought. But when the girls turned around Lucas stopped in his tracks. One of them was Brooke; the other was one of the girls he had met the other day.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked looking a bit nervous and kept glancing at the change room.

"You're a Laker girl?" Lucas said smiling slightly. When the initial shock wore off Lucas released that this was the perfect job for Brooke. Why was he so shocked? It wasn't like Haley had joined the squad too.

"Yeah," Brooke said still glancing toward the doors.

"That's great Brooke." Lucas said.

"I…" before Brooke could answer she heard a voice she hoped she wouldn't hear calling her.

"Brooke? Do I look ok?" Haley asked walking out looking down at her self.

"Haley?" Lucas said, his jaw almost hitting the floor from shock. Her head snapped up and her eyes got wide her she saw Lucas.

Lucas looked quickly at Brooke, who shrugged her shoulders. "Surprise?" Brooke tried.


	5. Secrets are hard to keep

Chapter 5: Secrets are Hard to keep

Chapter 5: Secrets are Hard to keep

"Could someone please tell me what is going on here?" Lucas asked looking between Haley and Brooke.

"I'll explain, Haley why don't you go and show Heather your uniform." Brooke suggested, Haley nodded and glanced at Lucas before heading down the hall.

"So?" Lucas asked.

"Ok, firstly let me ask you a question. Has Nathan been happy since high school? Happy since he broke up with Haley?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Lucas asked angrily. "You lied to me, you knew I was on the team and you didn't tell me you were working here too."

"Firstly I didn't lie; we just didn't tell you where we were working. Secondly answer my question." Brooke answered calmly.

"No, he's been lonely I think. He doesn't attend any of the after parties; he just plays and goes home. It's like he's lost," Lucas confessed.

"I know Haley won't admit it but she's not the same either. She's lost that spark in her eye. And the only one who could fix that is Nathan, and you know it."

"Ok, so what does this have to do with why you didn't tell me?" Lucas asked confused.

"Cause I wanna get them back together, so I was thinking that maybe after the game on Saturday we could ditch them and get them to talk."

"I don't know Brooke..."

"Please Lucas, don't do this for me. Do it for your best friend and for brother, please?" Brooke said giving him her puppy eyes.

"Argh, the puppy eyes. Ok I'll do it. What do you what me to do?"

Haley came out of Heather to see that Lucas had gone; she went into the change room to look for Brooke.

"Brooke? Where's Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Oh he had some routine medical exam he had to attend, he said to tell you bye."

"That's it? He looked pretty angry earlier." Haley asked looking worried.

"He was, but not at you really. He was just angry that we didn't tell when we saw him. You know Lucas he hates being left out of the loop. Now hurry up, the others are waiting by the car, we need to find a place to live," Brooke sing-songed as she left the change room.

Lucas was tired; Dr Yeats really put him through his paces today. All he wanted to do was go home and have lunch and maybe a nap. Lucas opened his front door and found Nathan in his kitchen going through his fridge.

"Ok seriously?" Lucas asked dropping his gym bag on the floor.

"Hey man." Nathan said standing up with a beer in his hand. "How was your medical?"

"Tiring, I don't remember pissing of Yeats. It was like he was trying to kill me." Lucas said collapsing on his couch.

"He's just a little crazy. He did the same thing to me last month. Wanna beer?" Nathan said.

"No, but I would like to know what you're doing drinking my beer. You know I gave you that key for emergencies."

"I knew you were at your physical so I came over, cause I wanted to know if you wanted come out with me tomorrow night, its Darren's birthday."

"Yeah ok, where is it?" Lucas asked.

"Stones?"

"Alright cool. You wanna go for lunch? I'm starving," Lucas said getting up.

"Ok, oh and hey Lucas?"

"What?"

"Have you heard from Haley?" Nathan asked.

Lucas spun around his eyes wide. "No why? Why would you ask that?" Lucas asked quickly.

"Why are you acting so strange? I just wanted to know if we're still on for Saturday. Nathan looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry man, I'm just a little tired from earlier, and yeah we're still on for Saturday."

Nathan nodded and walked out the door with Lucas behind him. Oh yeah she'll be there he though as he closed the door. Even if she doesn't what to be, she'll be there.


	6. Surprise Sighting

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing. I know they havent been long, but i trying to spread it out a bit, for effect. :)**

Chapter 6: Surprise sighting

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Brooke exclaimed as they all walked back to her car after a long day of looking for an apartment.

"That last one wasn't that bad." Haley said.

"Are kidding me, there was one bathroom and 4 cupboards for us to sleep in," Brooke said looking shocked.

Since the girls had all become such good friends they decided to try find a place together. Putting all their rent together they were hoping to find a bigger better place, but so far they only seem to find rat infested dumps.

"Ok well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow after practise. We'll find something don't worry. There has got be something, we're in LA," Haley said trying to be optimistic.

"Let's hope," Jessica replied climbing into the back of Brooke's car.

"Yeah," they all mumbled as Brooke drove back to the hotel.

"OK girls! From the top! 5, 6, 7, 8…." Joan shouted as the girls began the routine again.

Haley had to admit she was actually looking forward to seeing Nathan on Saturday so he could see her routine. It was all these sexy moves and hard jumps. Nathan would be so shocked, and maybe he would feel stupid for breaking up with her and maybe even he'd ask her out again. Wait, why do I care if Nathan asks me out? Haley thought. I'm so over him. Is that why you haven't had a date since freshman year? a little voice in Haley asked. Ok so maybe I'm not over him. But I want to be over him, but I can't, because I'm still in love with him. Stupid jerk, he promised he wouldn't hurt me. But if he asked me out again would I say yes?

Haley was pulled from her thoughts be Joan clapping.

"Perfect. The routine is coming along so well girls. Ok practise is over. I'll see you all here tomorrow."

"Great now we can go pointless apartment shopping again," Tina complained.

"Ever the optimist I see," Haley replied.

"Hey are you guys looking for apartments?" Brenda who was one of the older cheerleaders asked.

"Yeah, it's not going so well." Mandy replied.

"You should check out my apartment building, there are two apartments opposite each other. The people who lived there moved out a month after each other and my landlord has just put it in the papers to be rented out."

"Oh my god that would be perfect!" Brooke said jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Ok, so it's 323 Park Road. The land lord's name is Pete he lives on the first floor apartment 2. Good luck."

"Thanks Brenda." Brooke said. "We'll go right now, it actually sounds perfect."

"No problem."

"Ok, so there are 2 apartments which one do you wanna see?" Pete asked. Pete was an overweight middle age man, with thinning hair and a sense of humour. The girls had liked him the minute he'd opened the door, and made a joke about him dying and seeing angels on his doorstep.

"Um, both actually." Brooke answered.

"Ok, well this is 15." He said opening the one door and leading them into a large living room and open kitchen area. "15 has 2 bedrooms a lounge/ dining room and open plan kitchen. And has a large bathroom with a shower/ bath. And also has these great views." Pete said pointing out the beautifully large windows.

"Oh my god its perfect!" Brooke squealed looking into the large bedrooms.

"Yeah but lets look next door." Haley said reasonably.

"Ok," Pete said taking them across the hall to the door with 14 on it. "14 is a 3 bedroom apartment, the bedrooms are the same size as the other apartment the only difference is that there's not really room for a dinning room, and the kitchen and bathroom are a little smaller." Pete said showing them around, like the other apartment it had big windows with great views.

"So Pete could we have like a minute to talk about it?" Haley said flashing him a smile.

"Sure, but not to rush you I have people coming in about 20 minutes to see the apartments." Pete said stepping out the apartment.

"Yes!" All five girls said at the same time the moment Pete left the room.

"Ok, so Brooke and Haley can take 15 and Mandy, Jess and me will take this one, and since your lounge and dinning room is better and a little bigger we'll all hang out and eat there?" Tina said.

"Oh my god that sounds perfect. Now lets go tell Pete he just got some new tenants." Haley said.

The girls walked into the hall to find Pete.

"Ok we're gonna take them both," Brooke said happily.

"Ok, that's great but I'm gonna need a deposit and the first months rent on both apartments, which comes to about….6000 dollars."

Brooke smiled as she saw her friends face s drop, before whipping out her cheque book.

"Now who should I make it out to?"

"Ok a toast!" Haley said standing up and holding up her cosmopolitan. All the girls stood and rose there glasses. "To Brooke and her cheque book, without whom we wouldn't have those two amazing apartments. Thank You Brooke, you're officially our hero. To Brooke!"

"To Brooke!" The other girls toasted.

"Guys, stop it. What's the point of having money and a cheque book if you're not gonna do something with it?" Brooke said laughing, and shouting over the noise of the club.

After they paid Pete, the girls had decided to go out and celebrate being home owners. So they went back to the hotel changed and headed out to a club they had heard one of the cheerleaders talking about.

"I wanna dance in a cage!" Tina shouted.

"Yeah ok, lets all do it. Come on." Haley called getting up. She was wearing one of Brooke's dresses, it was a short pink dress with a V front and was backless so you could again see her tattoo and pink stilettos. Brooke was wearing a short green dress with a low front and had her hair tied up and was wearing green stilettos. Tina was wearing a purple strapless dress, Jess was wearing a baby blue corset top and a short denim skirt and Mandy was wearing a black lacy dress. They walked through the crowd and had the attention of almost every guy in the room. They reached the cage which was actually a metal cage on a stand about the same height as the bar so almost everyone could see you when you were in it. There was quite a lot of room so they could in fit in without being squashed.

Then P.Diddy feat Christina's- Tell me came on.

"I love this song," Haley shouted and began dancing, with her new best girl friends around her. The guys below were cheering as the girls really began dancing provocatively.

Nathan walked in with Lucas to Stones and saw guys cheering on some girls in one of the main cages, but were more focussed in finding Darren.

"Darren! Happy Birthday man." Nathan said.

"Thanks man," Darren said greeting Nathan and Lucas. "You guys wanna drink?"

"Yeah, thanks man." Nathan said looking up at the cage that had everyone's attention. Darren and Lucas followed his gaze.

"Yeah," Darren said. "It might take a while to get a drink since guys have flocked the bar to watch those girls."

"Yeah who are they?" Lucas said vaguely recognising one of the girls.

"I don't know, they're just some girls I think. Really hot though, especially the one in pink. I can't see what it is but she's got this tattoo on the base of her back, its so sexy."

Just then Lucas caught sight of some familiar brown hair and remember where he had seen the girl before. She was one of the girls Haley introduced at Starbucks, and the girl that was standing next to Brooke in the hall that day he had found out they were Laker girls. That could only mean one thing, but he really hoped it didn't, but before he could think about it anymore the girl in pink turned around.

"Haley!?" He heard Nathan next to him exclaim.

Shit, Lucas thought.


	7. Girls just wanna have fun

Chapter 7: Girls just wanna have fun

Chapter 7: Girls just wanna have fun

"Ok, that was so fun!" Mandy shouted to the other girls, as they climbed out of the cage and down the steps.

"Yeah, and I think we gave the guys something to look at." Brooke said motioning to the crowd of guys staring at them as they left the bar area.

"Hey, you guys were hot." A guy said coming up to them, his words slurring together.

"Ah yeah thanks." Haley said as they all attempted to turn around and walk away.

The man grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was facing him again.

"You were my favourite," he said grinning at her.

"Let go of me." Haley said looking at his hand that was firmly attached to her arm. She turned and saw she had lost the others in the crowd, so no one could help her.

"How about you and me get out of here?" He asked leaning closer to Haley as she tried to pull away.

"She said let her go."

Haley turned to the calm male voice that had just come to her rescue. Nathan! Her mind went blank, Nathan Scott was standing next to her, rescuing her. She was speechless.

"What's it to you?" The guy replied.

"Well, the fact that your hurting my girlfriend and I'm about to kick your ass." Nathan said staring him down.

The man looked Nathan up and down and then slowly released her arm. "What ever man keep your slut. I better she's just a tease anyway, little bitch." Before turning and walking away.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked his eyes full of concern as he stared at her face.

"I'm…."

"Haley! There you are. What happened to you we were so worried." Brooke and the other girls said while crowding around her not noticing Nathan.

"I'm fine." Haley replied looking over Brookes shoulder and saw Nathan give her a smile and a small wave and walk away back into the crowd.

"Are you sure?" Tina asked noticing that she was distracted.

Haley looked back at them and smiled. "I'm fine, just some jerk who thought he had something I wanted."

"Ok well lets go back to the couches and order some more drinks." Jess said.

Haley nodded and they walked back toward the direction of the couches. She kept looking around for Nathan and not seeing him. Maybe he wasn't there and I imagined the whole thing, but Haley remembered those intense blue eyes and knew.

Nathan couldn't stop thinking about Haley the whole car drive home. He'd left soon after helping her out with that guy. He's said goodbye to Darren and left, he knew Haley would be safe because Lucas had decided to stay a little longer and keep an eye on the girls.

He didn't even know why he decided to leave, maybe it was the fact that just looking at Haley he realised she'd probably moved on. Or maybe it was because he couldn't stand to watch another guy come up and hit on her in front of him. Well what ever the reason Nathan couldn't stand to be in that club any longer knowing that he couldn't hug her or kiss her or ever just wrap his arm around her.

Nathan couldn't stand the silence in his car a minute longer and turned on his cd player and the song Hip Hop is dead by Nas came blaring through the speakers.

He couldn't stop thinking about Friday night he was finally going to be able to sit down and talk to her and clear a lot of things up.

Nathan pulled into his parking space at his apartment and slowly walked to his place. His apartment had all the essentials but Nathan always felt like there was something missing, something that wasn't there. Nathan walked into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed and stared up at the roof. Saturday was the day, it had to be, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Oh my god it's Saturday already. Can you believe it tonight we will be officially Laker girls?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Brooke, we've been Laker girls since last week." Haley replied.

"Yeah, but now its gonna be official cause everyone is going to see us for the first time and say look at those hot new Laker girls." Brooke smirked.

"Ok, but I'm, freaking out we have to be there in what 2 hours and I feel like I can't remember anything," Haley said starting to panic.

"Relax, you got this routine down. Just don't think about it, just think you're back at your gym at Stanford." Haley smiled.

"Ok well why don't we all go and pack our stuff and do our hair and stuff and try to relax, ok?"

"Yeah, I wanna take a shower and do my hair so…." Haley said getting up and leaving for their bathroom so she could shower. Brooke looked around the room, they had moved into their apartments the previous day and thanks to mommy and daddy's credit card, their furniture had arrived at about lunch time. The girls were excited, don't get them wrong, the hotel was amazing but the all the girls were excited they had a home to go to every night.

"Time to get ready." Brooke said to herself before heading to her bedroom.

"Alright ladies! Settle down!" Joan yelled as she walked into the girls change room.

"I just wanna say have fun tonight and to Brooke and Haley who are cheering for the first time tonight, good luck" she said with a smile.

All the other cheerleaders turned and looked at Haley and Brooke and all wished them luck.

"Thanks," Brooke and Haley replied at the same time.

"Ok so now we go on in 20 minutes for the opening dance and the team run out," Joan said looking at her watch. "So I want you to all start stretching. Thanks ladies."

Haley turned to Brooke, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Haley, breathe and stretch you are going to be perfect and Nathan is going to be amazed by how wonderful you are, ok?"

Haley nodded looking toward the other girls.

"Let's go stretch," Haley said smiling.

"There's my girl, you had me worried," Brooke said leading Haley over to the other girls.


	8. Time to come clean

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, was camping...i know. And exams are in 18 days so parents are on my case to pass so can finish varsity. sorry they havent been too long will try and beef them up. Thanx for reviewing :)**

Chapter 8: Time to come clean

"Ladies and Gentleman your LA Lakers!" The announcer yelled and the crowd went crazy. Haley looked around the stands, so this is what Nathan and Lucas meant when they said it was like standing at the centre of the universe, everyone judging you and watching your every move.

Haley and the other cheerleaders were standing at the entrance of the ramp where the players entered they were shaking their pompoms in support. Haley was nervous the players were running on to the floor and starting to warm up and she knew that Nathan would be coming out soon. Just as that thought crossed her mind Nathan ran past her. Nothing. He didn't even see me, Haley thought. For some reason Haley was upset, she wanted Nathan to see her, she wanted him to be shocked, she wanted him to feel something, anything.

'Don't worry Haley, you know how Nathan is before a game." Haley heard Brooke whisper from next to her. Yeah, Haley thought, he's always been really focused before a game, that's why he didn't see me.

"He'll see us at half time I'm sure." Brooke whispered again.

"Ok," Haley replied her nerves returning. Now all I have to do is not mess up.

"So you see those new cheerleaders?" Nathan heard one of his team mates ask him.

"No," Nathan replied making a basket.

"Hot, I like the shorter blonder one, got this innocent look about her," he carried on.

"Ok, well good luck with that," Nathan said walking up to his brother who was practising his fade aways.

"Hey Lucas," Nathan called.

"Yeah?"

"Apparently there are some new cheerleaders and Tony is quite interested in the blonde on."

"Yeah, I met them already," Lucas said looking away.

"What? Thanks for introducing me," Nathan said.

"You don't need an introduction," Lucas mumbled.

"What was that?" Nathan asked.

"I said, you can see them at half time, but now we need to focus on the game and kicking some New York ass."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, well you might need to work on your skills then. I'm so prepared I could take them single handed."

"Cocky ass," Lucas laughed as Nathan walked away.

"And that's half time folks, and the Lakers lead 46 – 38 over the Knicks, and what can I say Nathan and Lucas Scott have been on fire tonight. Both drafted straight out of Duke and Brown respectively and all I can say is amazing the Lakers really knew what they were doing."

"Haley, you ready?" Brooke asked as they walked onto the floor in their yellow uniforms and the lights dimmed and their music started.

"I'm fine," Haley said before she started dancing.

(/watch?vWJkzcO65GPQ . I'm not very good at expressing how I wanted their routine to look so I found this clip of the real Laker girls. Just imagine one of them is Haley and one is Brooke. And ignore the pervy men in the background.)

Nathan was rooted to the spot. Haley. His clumsy Haley was a Laker girl! Not only that but she was good and hot. That was not sitting well with him. The arena was filled with dirty minded crazy people and there she was shaking her body all over the floor, in a tiny yellow outfit. The Laker girls uniform had never bothered him until now. I mean this game was being broadcast all over America any one could look at her. Nathan started feeling angry, what was she thinking dancing around like that?

Before Haley knew it the routine was done and she had nailed it. The crowd roared with appreciation.

"Oh my god! We did it!" Brooke shrieked as they stepped off the court.

"Yeah. We did." Haley smiled. But she wasn't really concentrating. She was too busy looking for Nathan. Surely he had seen her, she was in the front row.

"Haley?" Haley heard behind her. She would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Nathan?" Haley couldn't stop looking at him, seeing him sweaty and in a basketball uniform brought back so many memories of high school when they were happy and in love.

"You're a Laker girl?" Nathan asked staring down at her.

Haley felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, " Uh, yeah. Surprise," Haley said offering up a smile.

"Nathan! Let's go huddle up!" Nathan turned and saw his team mates calling him over.

"Um, I have to go but we're still meeting after the game right?" Nathan said looking down at Haley.

"Yeah, Brooke said we're meeting by the players exit," Haley said, she was getting nervous just mentioning their get together.

"Ok, bye'" Nathan said turning before she could reply.

"bye," Haley mumbled to herself as he walked over to his team mates.

"Haley, hurry up we have to change before our next routine. Stop standing around," Candice called over.

Haley turned and saw all the girls heading back to the change room, and hurried after them.

"Was the Nathan I saw you talking to?" Brooke asked Haley as she saw her hurrying toward them trying to change.

"Uh, yeah" Haley replying pulling her top over her head.

"And?" Brooke squealed.

"Nothing, ok? I was just saying hi, he didn't even look happy to see me," Haley replying sadly.

"Oh please, he was probably so surprised he was in shock," Brooke said standing in front of Haley.

"Yeah maybe," Haley said finally pulling on her skirt and walking to the mirror to see if she looked alright.

"Trust me Haley, I know boys. And he was just really shocked." Brooke said as she came over and stood behind her.

Haley looked at Brookes reflection in the mirror and smiled sadly at her before walking off.

"I swear to god Nathan, you had better not mess this up," Brooke mumbled to herself as she followed Haley out the door.

/watch?vqk3Y4jQl0WM&moderelated&search

3rd performance

/watch?voM8ocVdGpjQ&moderelated&search

school performance

/watch?vWUmoJFm1CE&moderelated&search

2nd performance


	9. Awkward Much?

Chapter 9: Awkward much?

Haley stood alone at the players exit. She had been waiting for almost 20 minutes when she finally saw Nathan slowly walking over to her.

"Hey," Haley said quietly while avoiding his eyes.

"Hey, um where's Brooke?" Nathan replied looking around.

"Oh, she had a fashion emergency and told us to go ahead and she would meet us there. Where's Lucas?" Haley asked finally looking up at Nathan.

"He forgot he had some phone interview to do. He also said we should go ahead and he would meet us there."

"Oh," Haley replied softly.

"Yeah. So um do want to go and then they could join us later." Nathan asked awkwardly.

"Ok," Haley replied and started walking out the exit with Nathan close to her side.

"Do you want to come with me or follow in your car?"

"I actually don't have a car yet. I came with Brooke," Haley replied.

"Ok well, my car's over here," Nathan said leading Haley to the other side of the parking lot.

"Nice car," Haley said while climbing in the black SUV.

"Yeah, just got it recently, the tinted windows were what made me choose it in the end," Nathan replied while starting the car.

"Why Mr Scott, are you too famous to have your fans see you outside the Staples Centre?" Haley asked grinning.

"Don't joke, some fans are just a little too intense for my liking. It just saves the hassle if they don't see me," Nathan replied happy that they seemed to be easing into some form of comfort.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what it must be like. Having so many people know who you are," Haley said while looking at him.

"You will find out soon enough," Nathan replied glancing at her. Noticing her look of confusion he realised that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Haley, you're a Laker girl now. Pretty soon there will be pictures of you in hundreds of teenage boys rooms across the country. You're going to be beating them off with a stick," Nathan said.

"I'm not doing it for the fame, Nathan," Haley whispered.

Nathan released a deep breathe he didn't realise he was holding.

"Then why Haley, tell me of all the things you could be doing with your time and talent, why are you wasting it being a Laker girl."

"Nathan, do you how hard it is to be a musician?" Haley turned to look at him.

"But I always remember you saying in high school that you would never sell your self to make it, you always said that if they didn't want you for who you were then they could keep their record deal," Nathan said as he finally pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"You think I'm selling myself?" Haley exclaimed looking him in the eye.

"Come on Haley, you know what I mean." Nathan said making no move to get out the car.

"I said a lot of things in high school Nathan, but then again so did you." Haley replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Nathan, you call me a hypocrite for being a Laker girl, but you always said to me that you had changed and you loved me so much. Then you go and break up with me, so you go and sleep with as many college girls as you wanted without feeling guilty!" Haley said her voice now loud with anger and a hint of sadness.

"You think that's why I broke up with you? I told you Haley I broke it off so that you could go to Stanford and focus on your studies." Nathan replied his voice also rising.

"Well, gee thanks Nathan thank you so much for that wonderful favour," Haley spat sarcastically.

"It figures that the smart girl would be really dumb," Nathan said turning away.

"Take. Me. Home." Haley said angrily.

"Fine!" Nathan said before turning the car back onto the road.

Haley slammed the door of her apartment and walked into the living room, and saw Brooke in her pajamas painting her toenails.

"Brooke?" Haley exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh uh hey tutorgirl. I was just uh, painting my toenails before I met up with you guys." Brooke said standing up trying to hide the nail polish behind her back.

"And you're in your pj's because?" Haley said crossing her arms.

"I hate getting nail polish on my clothes?" Brooke said sheepishly.

"You set us up! I can't believe you Brooke why would you do that?" Haley said her voice rising.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you two should talk. You haven't spoke to him in like 5 years Haley. But why are you even here?"

"Because your stupid little plan didn't work and Nathan and I got into a screaming match in the car on the way to the restaurant!" Haley said walking to her room.

"Do me a favour Brooke, stay out of my love life ok?" Haley said before slamming her bedroom door.

Brooke picked up her phone and dialled the number she had got 3 days earlier.

"Lucas, code red. It didn't work and you can be expecting a very angry Nathan on your doorstep any minute now."

"Ah, yeah. Thanks for the heads up. A little late though," Lucas said turning around and looking at Nathan pace up and down muttering to himself.

"I mean where does she get off calling me some kind of man-whore," Nathan said finally speaking.

"I'll phone you later," Lucas said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Nathan said looking over at Lucas.

"It was Brooke, she wants to know what the hell you did to Haley, and frankly so do I." Lucas said crossing his arms.

"Me? Why is it automatically my fault, she said some hurtful things too." Nathan said trying to defend himself.

"And you didn't?" Lucas said looking sceptical.

"Ok I might have said the words selling and herself in the same sentence." He admitted.

"Oh god, Nathan!" Lucas said looking at him.

"What she then goes off saying I was a man-whore who only broke up with her in high school so that I could sleep around in college."

"And did you explain what really happened?"

"No the ride back was in silence."

"You two are impossible." Lucas sighed. "Look go crash in my guest room we'll figure something out tomorrow."

"Thanks man," Nathan replied and headed to the room.

"Stupid Brooke and her stupid plan." Lucas mumbled as he headed to his room and closed the door.

Brooke felt something was off in her room before anything else, something just didn't feel right. She slowly opened her eyes to see what was disturbing her well deserved sleep.

"Brooke?" Haley asked her face basically next to hers.

"Ah!" Brooke screamed and rolled over and sat up quickly.

"Haley, oh my god. Don't do that you scared the hell out of me." Brooke said grabbing her chest.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were awake," Haley mumbled.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked running her hand through her hair.

"It's 6:30," Haley said shrugging.

"Then I was asleep," Brooke said before lying back down on the bed.

"Brooke I wanna go to that mini golf place," Haley said.

"What mini golf place?" Brooke mumbled into her pillow.

"The one we saw the other day by that park, Kirby park I think," Haley reminded her.

"And why would I go with you to a mini golf place at this god forsaken hour?" Brooke asked lifting her head slightly.

"Because you owe me for last night," Haley replied.

"You only get to use that once," Brooke said before lifting herself out of bed.

Nathan was up at 5, blame it on Dan's conditioning and his early college nights, or maybe the fact that he couldn't sleep because of the way he had acted the night before. He was out of line he knew it, she knew it, hell he Brooke and Lucas probably knew it. The one thing he couldn't figure out is why he was so mad. Why had he gone off at Haley the way he had. He climbed out of bed and into the shower, usually the warm water had a calming effect, but not today. He felt wrong somehow he couldn't explain it. Something was off, and I knew what it was. It was the fact that he had hurt Haley, he had had the same feeling throughout his first year at Duke. He needed to think, he needed to make it right. As Nathan dressed in the spare pair of clothes in his gym bag, he knew there was only one place he could go. The one place he had found that had always reminded him of her. He wrote a note to Lucas thanking for letting him crash and then headed out to his car, with one place in mind. The mini golf course by Kirby Park.


	10. Know Me Too Well

Hey guys sorry i took so long exams are over now though and i am proud to say i have a bachelor of commerce degree now :) and now i can focus on this story and mak ethem longer...please review...i love it when u do :)

Pia

othothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothoth

Chapter 10: Know Me Too Well

Nathan pulled into the parking lot in front of the mini golf course, he stared at it a while before climbing out of his car. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, maybe coming to a mini golf course wasn't the best place to forget the certain someone who had reintroduced him to the game. He hadn't played mini golf since he was 9 until he had started going out with Haley, and it brought back lots of really good memories. Memories when Dan hadn't pushed him to be the best, memories of when his parents still seemed really happy. Then again when your 9 you don't pick up on the subtle angry looks your parents give each other. Or notice that your mother is flirting with the waiter while your dad starts his third whisky. Nathan sighed before walking up the steps to the entrance. He had been here a few times before to clear his head, but mostly to remember Haley when the pressure almost got too much. It wasn't often but there had been times when Nathan felt like he was drowning under all the pressure to lead the team to a championship and all his obligations were so tiresome. Then he discovered this place, and it soothed him. He only came early in the morning when there weren't that many other people, he didn't want to recognised, and surprisingly he hadn't been. That or maybe it was the fact that he always wore a hat and sunglasses.

"One please," Nathan asked at the front desk.

The young boy behind the desk looked up at him and gave him a funny look.

"One?" The guy asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said frowning.

"But it's mini golf," the said hesitating.

"I know," Nathan said slowly. Maybe this guy was slightly slow and that's why he was working at the mini golf course.

"It's just mini golf is like a 2 or more person game. Who are you going to play against?"

"I'll play myself ok?" Nathan said getting impatient.

"Ok." The boy said leaning over to fetch his ball and club.

"That will be 5 bucks." He said handing Nathan the equipment.

Nathan reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and found the guy looking at him.

"You look familiar," the guy said staring at him.

"I've come here before," Nathan replied pulling out his cash.

"Yeah but I'm new, so I wouldn't have seen you before," he replied still looking trying to remember him.

"Maybe I've just got one of those faces." Nathan replied before putting down his cash and picking up his ball and club and turning away quickly before he was recognised.

"Haley. Why won't my ball go in the damn hole?" Brooke whined, even after a shot of espresso and huge Starbucks muffin she was still tried and cranky.

"Maybe it's the fact that you're in heels at a mini golf course?" Haley tried smiling. "It's throwing off you're balance."

"Well, I'm sorry if I am not wearing the appropriate mini golf attire." Brooke looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a purple top and a short black and white plaid skirt with her favourite black heels and she thought he looked pretty good for someone who had been woken up at 6:30, at least the guy from the front desk had given her a appreciatory glance. "Plus you're wearing heels too, so I don't see how that is the problem," Brooke said looking down at Haley's heels.

"I'm a more experienced mini golf player, so I know how to play with heels. I've been doing it for years." Haley explained taking her shot and watching it go into the hole.

"Gee, that's something to be proud of. Now did you add that to your CV? Interests, complete mini golf dork." Brooke said try the shot again and missing yet again.

"Meow, remind me never to wake you up so early again," Haley said smiling.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for stupid Nathan...ow!" Brooke exclaimed looking down and seeing the ball that had come over the hill situated on the hole and hit here on the ankle. She looked up to see a guy walking over in a hat and glasses walking over with his head down.

"Hey Tiger Woods, watch where you're hitting that thing." Brooke said.

The man looked up and Haley's mouth fell open.

"Nathan?" She exclaimed.

"Speak of the Devil," Brooke said while looking between them.

Nathan groaned, this is not what he wanted to do this morning. He did not want to get into another shouting match with Haley in the space of 24 hours. Of course now she's gonna think I'm following her. Great, just great.

"Uh hi," Nathan said taking off his glasses and cap.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley sighed.

"I come here sometimes when I need to think. It's not too far from my apartment," Nathan replied.

"What did you need to think about?" Brooke jumped in.

"About how I acted last night. Listen Haley, I was a jerk last night I was just so shocked to see to as a Laker Girl. I really didn't mean any of it."

Haley looked into to Nathan's eyes, she could always tell then he was being sincere and when he was bullshitting everyone. But all Haley could see at that moment was honesty and sadness, he obviously did feel bad about the previous evening.

"It's ok Nathan, I can probably understand that you were upset. But you're gonna have to make it up to me somehow," Haley replied.

"Definitely, I will do whatever," Nathan agreed readily, just happy that Haley wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Well we are having a house warming and we only know the girls from cheerleading and if you brought some guys to our party I think I would be able to forgive you," Haley replied with a smile ignoring the look on Brooke's face. In reality there was no party, she had only thought about it that very moment. Brooke was going to be really angry that she wasn't consulted.

"I think I can handle that," Nathan replied grinning.

"Good," Haley said looking at him and then shifting awkwardly.

"So…uh do you wanna join us?" Haley asked. "I mean who ever heard of playing mini golf by themselves."

"I take offence to that. I am an awesome mini golf player. Did you ever think the reason I play alone is because I have yet to find anyone to match my superior skill?" Nathan said grinning.

"Oh my god, you are just as cocky I remember." Haley replied laughing. "Have you forgotten that I was the one who showed you how to play mini golf?"

"Ah but since then the student has surpassed the master," Nathan said taking a step toward Haley.

"Well we will have to see about that won't we?" Haley said looking up into his face.

"Ok we will start from this hole and we will see who ends up with the lower score at the end."

"Deal, but lets make this interesting. Winner gets anything they want from the loser," Nathan said sticking out his hand.

"Done," Haley replied shaking Nathan's hand, ignoring the sensations running up her hands.

"Ok well I'm out cause I suck. So I will be the referee," Brooke said finally stepping forward after watching Nathan and Haley's banter.

"Really to lose Scott?" Haley said walking to the beginning of the hole.

"We'll see James, we'll see."


	11. Disrupted Showers

_Hey guys.....ok please don't kill me for taking so long my computer was being difficult and my laptop thinks its cleverer than me :) but i have shown them both whose boss and will be updating more often. thanx for bearing with me..._

Chapter 11 Disrupted showers

"Family meeting!" Brooke yelled as she walked through the front door to the apartment.

"Brooke, they might be next door," Haley said as she followed her into the apartment they now called home.

"Good point," Brooke replied as she walked back out the door and Haley cringed as she heard Brooke yell into the opposite flat.

Haley sat on the couch with crossed arms and waited for the force that was Brooke to return, and she didn't have to wait long, followed behind her were their sort of roommates, all of them looked a bit annoyed no one more than Tina who was wrapped up on in a towel.

"Geez Brooke, you couldn't have waited until I was actually done with my shower" she asked as she sat down on the couch next to Haley.

Haley moved away slightly from the very damp Tina who was now dripping on her. "Brooke this really isn't necessary, I..."

"Shh," Brooke said and holding up one finger.

"Did you just shh me?" Haley asked incredulously.

"The reason I have called this meeting is because, we ladies are having a party here this weekend, thanks to tutor girl. Not that I am complaining or anything no one likes a good party more than me. However 5 people a party does not make. We need a crowd. Any ideas?"

"Any particular reason for having this party?" Mandy asked.

"Haley here is trying to sort out her differences with Nathan. And where better to do that than at a party, I'm hoping by the end of the party they are back together and going and it like horny freshmen in her room." Brooke said smirking.

"Brooke!" Haley gasped and turned slightly red with embarrassment

"Wait so we are having a party here in 5 days. We know no one in the city and it will be us and Nathan and....."

"Lucas Scott and some of their friends, possibly some other players too." Brooke answered with a shrug.

"What?" Jessica exclaimed. "We are hosting a party with people, who are by definition famous and you only mention that now."

"Why don't we invite some of the girls from the squad?" Haley asked.

"Good idea Tutor girl. And I have just had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea of where to get more people," Brooke replied.

"How?" Tina asked.

"Never mind. I've totally got it covered," Brooke said smiling. "But I do think that we should invite some of the squad. We can bond or something."

"So we're doing this." Haley said looking around at the girls.

"Yip we are. The only question is, are you ready tutor girl?" Brooke said looking at her.

_Am I ready? _Haley thought as the idea finally settled in her brain. _We are throwing a party so that you can spend time with Nathan and maybe even sort a few things out. The question is do I really want to put myself in the position where I can be hurt again by Nathan Scott._

_*****************************************************************************************************************_

"Lucas!" Nathan called as he let himself into his brother's apartment. Nothing, not even a peep. "Lucas?!" Nathan called again as he looked around. He knew he was around here somewhere his car was parked in the garage. Finally he heard a sound coming from the other end of the apartment.

"Lucas?" Nathan asked as he opened the door to Lucas's bathroom, just to catch Lucas stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled as he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself.

"My bad," Nathan said laughing closed the door.

"I want my key back!" he heard Lucas called from the other side of the door.

Nathan laughed as he walked over to the couch and collapsed on to it and switching on the TV to ESPN. It wasn't long before Lucas walked in fully dressed and still looking slightly pissed.

"Good shower?" Nathan asked with a smirk on his face.

"It was until you walked in on me," He replied grumbling.

"God Luke, they made us all shower together in high school. Relax," Nathan said while looking at the TV.

"Whatever. What are you even doing here? I thought you went home or something." Lucas said.

"I actually went to the mini golf course." Nathan said turning to look at his brother.

"Please tell me you did not come back and ruin my shower because you wanted to brag about your mini golf score. Because then I would have to kick your ass." Lucas said smiling.

"Ha ha Lucas. Actually though it has to do with mini golf."

"Nathan, I told you I'm not going to show you my technique on getting passed the windmill." Lucas said still smiling.

"Lucas. I'm serious here. I ran into Haley and Brooke at the mini golf place." Nathan replied.

"Wow really," Lucas asked looking serious. "And?"

"We decided that we are going to be friends. She invited us to a party at their place this weekend. They want us to bring along some of the guys."

"Ok, let me get this straight. Last night you pissed the hell out of Haley so much so that she didn't even want to be around you. And today you meet her at a mini golf course and the two of you decide to be friends and she invites you and some of our friends to a party, "Lucas said.

"Yip, I kind of apologised about last night. I get that it was my fault. I was just kind of ambushed, I mean I don't see her for 4 years and then she's cheerleading at my games. It sort of brought back memories of high school."

"I should have told you man. Just Brooke had it in her brain that it was a good idea to let you find out by yourself." Lucas said looking apologetic.

"Brooke. Why am I not surprised." Nathan said laughing.

"Yeah, she's just as bad as she was in high school. If not worse," Lucas said smiling and reminiscing.

Nathan looked at his and arched his eyebrow, "Is there something going on between you and Brooke?"

"No, what? No." Lucas said looking at him with a guilty look in his eye.

"But you wish there was." Nathan said stating the obvious.

"I just kind of realised how much I missed her. She's really one of a kind." Nathan nodded at what Lucas was saying, completely understanding. He felt the exact same way about Haley.

"So, are you going to try to get back together with Haley?" Lucas asked looking at Nathan.

"I don't know, I think I hurt her too much last time. But I really thought I was doing her a favour. I mean she was going to turn down one of the best schools in the country to follow me to Duke and I didn't want her to regret her decision. I was holding her back." Nathan said.

"But Nate, it was her decision. It wasn't yours to make for her."

"Yeah, I kind of realised that later but by then it was too late." Nathan said looking sad.

"Well, it looks like fate is giving you a second chance here. You better not screw it up again." Lucas said smiling and slapping his hand on Nathan's back.

"Yeah," Nathan replied, the hope radiating off him.

The two turned back to the TV to follow the scores of the teams in NBA that soon they would have to playing. It looked like Spurs were going to be a hard team to beat this year according to their stats.

"Hey Lucas,' Nathan said his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Yeah," Lucas asked equally transfixed with the screen.

"About mini golf."

"Haley showed you how to get passed the windmill, didn't she?" Lucas asked.

"Yip," Nathan said a faint smile forming on his lips.

"Whatever man, I can still take you any day of the week," Lucas said smiling, still neither of them looking at each other, they were totally fixed to the TV.

"You're on." Nathan replied, before they both fell into a comfortable silence to watch the next game.


	12. Phone Calls

Chapter 12: Phone Calls

Haley was cleaning the kitchen, the others had left and she was cleaning the kitchen. She needed to take her mind off the fact that in a couple of days they would be hosting a party where the love of her life would be attending and she had no idea what to say to him. She had thought perhaps she should ask what had happened all those years ago and while he dumped her so suddenly but she was afraid it would result in another fight and one of them would storm off. She wanted to know but at this point she would just rather be around him. Haley threw down the cloth that she was using to wipe down the counters. _God _she thought _I sound like a 16 year old girl. I just want to be around him. I am pathetic_. She was about to attempt to start cleaning the brand new microwave when the phone rang. _That's weird _she thought_ no one really has this number yet._

"Hello?" Haley answered while sitting on the couch.

"Brooke?" the voice that sounded vaguely familiar asked.

"Ah no she not here right now, she's off on some covert operation. Should I take a message?" Haley asked looking around for a pen and paper.

"Yeah, I thought I might get lucky with this number, she's not answered her cell either. Ok could you tell her that Peyton called, she has the number."

Haley almost dropped the phone, "Peyton?"

"Um yeah? Do you need me to spell it?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, it's me Haley," she said almost screaming into the phone.

"OH. MY. GOD. Tutor girl!" Peyton replied in disbelief. "You're in LA?"

"Yeah, actually I live with Brooke now. Me and some other girls from the team got together and rented these apartments opposite each other." Haley relied smiling.

"Wait, the team? Haley James are you on the Laker girl squad with Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"For almost 2 weeks now."

"Shut up. Oh Jake is so not gonna believe this."

"You and Jake still together?" Haley asked but already knew the answer.

"Yeah for about 6 years now," Peyton answered.

"Wow that's awesome. And how's Jenny?" Haley asked getting comfortable on the couch.

"She's getting so big she's almost seven. And of course she still has Jake wrapped around her thumb. Daddy's little girl."

"Wow, I wish I could see that," Haley replied grinning.

"Actually that's why I was calling. I have a meeting in LA on Friday and I was hoping to catch up with Brooke and of course you now too."

"Yeah, that's great and as luck would have it we are having a house warming party. You could come and spend the night, just like old times. Lucas and Nathan will be there, the only ones missing would be Tim and Jake."

"Ok now I must be dreaming did you say Nathan Scott? As in Nathan Royal Scott? LA Laker NBA player and American dream boy Nathan Scott?" Your ex Nathan Scott?"

"Yes Peyton the one and only. Turns out that LA is a really small city when you work in the same building every other weekend." Haley replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, yeah that sounds really good and I was actually thinking I could fly back on Sunday afternoon, especially now that I get to see you guys perform on Saturday night."

"Peyton that is great. I will admit I wasn't too excited about this party but now that you're coming it is going to be amazing." Haley said.

"Why were not excited?" Peyton asked frowning.

Haley sighed and explained the entire situation leaving nothing out, the club, the fight in the car and of course mini golf this morning. When she was done she started to explain how she was feeling. Peyton was silent the entire time and listened to everything that Haley said without interrupting her. When she was done Peyton was silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"Haley James for someone so clever you are being so dumb right now," Peyton laughed.

Haley laughed in response, "Oh really how so?"

"Nathan Scott is trying to reach out right now. Haley you left first out of all of us for college, but after you left Nathan was broken. He told me not to say anything but honestly this has been going on for too long. He left because he thought you were too good for him. He wanted you to go and have everything you ever wanted and he felt that he was holding you back for your dreams by letting you go to Duke with him."

Haley was shocked she had always thought he had broken up with her for his own selfish reasons, "That's stupid," was all she managed to spit out.

"Is it? Haley you and Nathan are too damn similar for your own good. You both try and do what's best for the other but end up sacrificing your own happiness. I can guarantee that neither one of you has been truly happy in four years."

Haley let out the breath she was holding, it was hard hearing the truth sometimes.

"I missed you Peyton, you and Brooke are the only ones who call me out on my bullshit," Haley answered smiling.

"Aw missed you too Tutor girl, and trust me when I need help I expect the same treatment from you," Peyton said laughing.

"Deal," Haley replied.

They spoke for a while before Haley reminded her that New York was a couple hours ahead and that she had to make dinner soon and put Jenny to bed. They said their goodbyes and Peyton promised to phone again later in the week with her flight details.

******************************************************************************************************************

Brooke double checked the address on the piece of paper she had scribbled on earlier before getting out her car and walked to the front door and pushed the buzzer.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"It's me," She replied before hearing the door being buzzed open.

This was no ordinary apartment building Brooke realised as she walked through the lobby toward the elevators it looked like a hotel more than anything. She pressed the button for the 5th floor and waited as the elevator moved quickly up to her destination. When the doors opened she stepped out quickly looking for the apartment in question and was surprised to find she didn't have to look very hard as there were only two apartments on each floor. She walked over to the door and knocked quickly and waited for a response. The door was quickly opened and she was greeted with a lazy smile.

"Hey Brooke, come on in," he replied.

"Thanks for seeing me. I wasn't sure if you were busy or not, being a professional athlete and all."

Lucas smiled," I wasn't really doing much, was going to go for a run later but that's about it."

"Good, ok well you're probably wondering why I called. And then came over." Brooke said looking a bit uneasy.

"The question was running through my mind," Lucas answered.

"Before you say anything just hear me out ok?" Lucas nodded.

"I need you to help me with this party," Brooke smiled hopeful.

"What do you mean help you with the party?" Lucas asked looking confused.

"Well, I don't know anyone in LA yet, just the squad and you guys and I want to make this a really great party and short of me renting a crowd I am out of ideas, plus I don't know where all the best places are to go and get party stuff and I really need someone who knows the area," She said still smiling hopeful

"Ok well, I could tell some people about it and I could show you some pretty cool place I've heard about," Lucas said.

"Really! That's awesome thanks Lucas." Brooke exclaimed while throwing her arms around him.

"Ok, so we'll, meet up after practise tomorrow and you can show me around and stuff." Brooke said walking toward the door.

"Hey Brooke?" Lucas called.

"Yeah?"

"Do I need a date or something for this party?" Lucas asked looking sheepish.

"If you want," Brooke said.

"Good because I was kind of hoping that you would want to be my date."

Brooke looked at him before a minute before answering, "I was hoping you'd ask me," she replied and walked out the door before turning around and grabbing the handle. "And the answer is yes by the way," She said before smiling and closing the door behind her.


	13. I Don't Really Care

Chapter 13: I really don't care

"Ok on the second beat I want to guys to spin around and then step forward," Joan said.

It was Monday and that meant a whole new dance to learn, it wasn't that bad once you got the hang of it learning the steps so quickly was easy, all you had to do was focus. Haley was quickly learning to enjoy the routine that was being a Laker girl; she found the routine easier than her life at the moment. Because at least with a routine you knew what to expect, unlike the unexpected rollercoaster that he life was at the moment. One minute she's a college student then a Laker girl, Nathan and her fight and are enemies the one day then make up and are friends the next, she can't forgive Nathan and now she can't get him out her head, Nathan broke up with her for himself then she finds out he did it for her, it was quite draining really, and now with party on the horizon Haley could only expect the worst.

"Haley?" Haley looked up to see the whole squad looking at her, she blushed.

"Sorry," She said apologetically.

"Ok so as I was saying we go left after the last line before the chorus," Everyone turned back and watched as Joan showed us how she wanted the one move to flow into the next.

Haley looked over to Brooke who was looking at her oddly, Haley shrugged, how could she tell Brooke that she was secretly dreading the party she was planning? She had been practically glowing when she came home and told her that Lucas was going to be her date for the party, if anything she didn't want to ruin it for Brooke.

"Ok so now we are going to go from the beginning with music, if you screw up just keep going I just want to see what we have got so far," Joan said before walking over to the portable CD player on the floor. They were practising in the main arena today because their practise studio was being painted. Suddenly Avril Lavigne's feat Lil Mama's Girlfriend came blaring threw the speakers and Haley went into autopilot. The dance was full of fast movements and fluid moments, and Haley had to admit that it was fun and she felt kind of sexy and confident.

"Ok that looks great ladies; I want you all back here tomorrow so we can carry on. Tina watch your ankle when you take that turn." Tina nodded as the girls made their way over to the benches where they had thrown their stuff down at the beginning of the practise. Haley picked up her bottle of water and took a long sip.

"So where was your head today?" Brooke asked using her towel to wipe the back of her neck.

"What do you mean? I was just day dreaming that's all." Haley replied avoiding Brooke's gaze.

"Please, you being unfocussed is just unnatural. Come on Haley what's up?"

"Nothing Brooke. I'm allowed to have an off day every once and a while." Haley said getting slightly defensive, damn Brooke for knowing me so well. "I was just thinking about...."

"Nathan?" Brooke said interrupting her.

"No, my every waking thought is not consumed by Nathan Scott. I was thinking about the party actually."

"No Haley," Brooke said spinning her around. "Over there, look it's Nathan."

Haley's breathing hitched slightly, Nathan was walking into the arena with a couple other guys behind him they were all dressed for a work out and Haley had to fight the urge not to give Nathan a once over. He was looking as good as ever, if not better.

"Hey Hales, Brooke," Nathan said walking up to them with a smile on his face. Brooke smiled and waved before heading toward the change rooms.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley said quickly.

Nathan gave her an odd look, "You mean what am I, and the rest of the LA Laker team doing here at the Staple centre carrying basketballs and wearing workout clothes? Or what am I doing over here talking to you?" Nathan asked grinning.

"Um, the first one?" Haley said blushing.

"Ha ha, ok well we practise every day at this time so yeah."

"Oh ok," Haley picked up her stuff and made to move when Nathan spoke up.

"You looked great out there, by the way," Nathan said looking sheepish.

"You were watching?" Haley asked turning back toward him.

"Yeah I arrived early so I was watching you guys practise. And I didn't get a chance to tell this weekend and everything, but you're really good."

"Thanks, um you were also really good, your free things are great," Haley said blushing.

Nathan laughed, "I dream of the day when Haley James finally gets a basketball term right."

"Yeah well keep dreaming, I don't see it happening anytime soon," Haley said smiling.

"Hey Nathan," one of the other players called out. "We're starting man."

"Coming," Nathan called over his shoulder. "I've got to go, but I see you are your party, if not before."

"Yeah bye," Haley said before turning and heading toward the change rooms. Her stomach felt like there were hundreds of butterflies that had all suddenly burst from their cocoons and were flying for the first time. All she wanted to do now was change and go home as quickly as possible, but realised that it probably wasn't going to turn out that way when she entered the changing room to the sound of Brooke's voice.

"So the party is this Friday at our new apartments and it would be great if some of you could make it. We already have some of the players coming and you guys coming would make the party amazing. So I'm putting our address up on the board and direction and just let me know," Brooke said smiling. The girls all smiled back before beginning to talk amongst themselves. I walked over to speak to Brooke but before I had a chance one of the girls we had only met once called Sarah walked up to us.

"Wow," Sarah said. "Not even a month in the city and on the squad and you have already made a move on the players. You do move quickly."

"Excuse me?" Brooke said a little taken aback.

"Well you have somehow gotten some of the LA Lakers to your sad little house warming and I saw Haley over here shamelessly flirting with Nathan Scott not 10 minutes ago. So you have to admit how it looks." Sarah said smiling sweetly. Haley wanted to wipe that smile right off her face, but Brooke beat her to it.

"Actually Samantha, we grew up with Nathan and Lucas Scott back in Tree Hill. And have been friends with them for a really long time, so when we invited our friends to our party and they said they were inviting some of their work colleagues and we said it was ok because we can't exactly turn them away, unlike you. If you arrive at our _little house warming _as you put it I will personally kick your ass out," Brooke said before turning and walking over to her bag.

"My name's Sarah," she remarked in a tone that suggested that Brooke was too dumb to remember it.

"Oh I really don't care," Brooke said turning around with a large smile on her face, before picking up her towel and heading toward the shower.

Haley smiled as she headed over to her bag to fetch what she needed for her shower. That girl picked the wrong person to start a fight with, but one thing had stuck in her mind. Did everyone think I was throwing myself at Nathan? Haley looked around at the other girls who were standing around the change room. Did others think I was some sort of gold digger looking for a meal ticket? I suppose to people who didn't know me and the situation it would look that way, but really, why do I care?


	14. By Accident

**_Hey guys, sorry this one took a little longer, I was so super busy at work and then when I finally did this chapter I couldn't log in it was going on about a technical glitch, RAGE. anyway here it is.....comment and feedback appreciated, please pretty please :)_**

**_Pia_**

Chapter 14 : By Accident

Nathan walked out to his car after his practise, even now after playing for the LA Lakers it was still such a rush to know that he was doing what he loved. He threw his keys in the air and caught them in his hand, today was better though and he could instantly tell you why. It was because he had seen Haley James today, and even though they hadn't spoken for long he had felt his happiness double, and because of it he had had fun at practice and really shown why he was one of the best players on the team, even the coach had noticed and told him to keep whatever he was doing up. Nathan was so busy playing with his key and thinking about Haley that he didn't notice a person leaning against his car.

"Hey Superstar," Nathan looked up to find a girl he vaguely recognised as one of the Laker girls leaning against the front of his SUV, the front of her tiny top was raised up to exposed an unflattering amount of skin.

"Oh, um hey.....Sandy?" Nathan said trying to rack his brain for her name.

"Sarah," She said with a smile. "But I can be Sandy if you want me to be."

"Um no that's fine, I'll just call you Sarah. So what's up?" Nathan said trying to play it casual even though this was not the Laker girl he wanted leaning on his car.

She walked slowly in what he guessed was supposed to be a sexy way and placed her hands on his chest, "Nothing yet, but I think that can be arranged," She said as she started to slide her hands downwards.

"Ah I don't think so," Nathan said taking a step back.

"I saw you today you know," Sarah said taking a step toward Nathan.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said trying to look bored so she would get the point.

"Yeah, you were staring at me in practise. Did you like what you saw?" Sarah said a she placing her hands on his chest again.

Nathan thought back to the practise he had witnessed earlier that day, he had been blatantly staring at Haley the entire time and no one else. Then it occurred to him, directly behind Haley in their routine was Sarah. No wonder she thought I was staring at her Nathan thought, I have to set this girl straight. A noise of someone walking up broke Nathan out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Lucas walking up to them. Nathan gave Lucas his classic help me look. Lucas seemed to understand, and walked up to the two trying to look worried.

"Nathan, you had better hurry up if you want to make that sponsors meeting, you know they hate it when you're late." Lucas said giving him a concerned look until Sarah turned her head then gave him a wink.

"God! You're right, I completely forgot. Thanks for reminding me Luke." Nathan said turning to his car and turning off the alarm. "Uh see you around Sandy." Nathan said before getting in his car and started the engine.

Nathan had never pulled out of the parking lot so fast in his life, then again he had never been cornered in the parking lot either. Nathan looked to his passenger seat and saw his cell phone lying next to him, he quickly typed in the number he had come to memorise.

"You owe me big time," Lucas answered after the third ring.

"I will buy you anything you want for getting me out of that situation, I seriously thought I going to have to driving her over just to get rid of her." Nathan said.

Lucas chuckled at that, "Yeah but after you left I was stuck with her, she started asking we all these questions about you, like what you're favourite food is. Thank god her phone started ringing so I could slip away while she was speaking. I thought I would never be allowed to leave."

Nathan smiled, "Well now that w have both escaped the clutches of evil, wanna go to Harvey's for lunch?"

"Ah give me an hour and I will meet you there." Lucas said.

"Ok see ya," Nathan said before hanging up the phone smiling. Harvey's was one of his favourite places in LA. He and Lucas had discovered it their first week in LA while searching for some where low key to eat, and had stumbled across this tiny diner. The best part wasn't their awesome burgers and otherwise amazing food, it was that no one bothered them. And even if they did recognise who they were they respected their privacy enough not to hassle them. Nathan hated that, when he and Lucas became famous it seemed to give everyone a right to want a piece of them. The only people who were genuine in their regard for them, were the little kids who really just wanted your autograph and a picture. Not the screaming lunatics that Nathan had had trying to grab pieces of his hair.

Nathan slowly turned into his garage and got out his car, and made his way to his door. I wonder what Haley is doing right now? Wait what? Nathan physically stopped half way through his door. Where did that come from? Nathan sighed, he knew where that came from, they came from the part of his mind that hadn't stopped thinking about Haley since they had played mini golf. He got showered and changed in a blur, his thoughts still concerned with Haley. I bet Haley doesn't have this problem he thought as he reversed out the drive way and into the traffic.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

God I bet Nathan doesn't have this problem Haley thought as she threw down her book. Haley lay back on the couch and sighed, she couldn't focus. Plain and simple Haley James was too distracted by her thoughts of Nathan to read her favourite book. It had been hours since their practise had finished but Haley keep thinking about the way he was looking at her when they spoke. The way his eyes bore into hers, giving her the feeling he was seeing right through her. Haley glanced at her watch, it was nearing 7. If only Brooke was home, she would at least keep me busy, but no she was out with Lucas planning the party, well that's what they had said anyway. Haley sighed before reaching over and grabbing the tv remote. If she had to sit around maybe she could watch something mindless. Haley flicked through the channels trying to find something good but nothing was catching her attention so she continued to flick through. Thank god they got cable otherwise this would be a quick search, finally Haley heard the opening tune of the news and stopped. Well if I have to watch tv and least I can be up to date with my current events, she thought.

"And in sports, it was reported that LA Lakers player Nathan Scott, was involved in an accident involving his car and another vehicle today," The announcer said.

Haley stopped breathing and all the sound in the room seemed to drain away, all she could see was the announcer's mouth moving, but no words were coming out. Focus Haley focus, she screamed at herself, you can't find out how bad it is if you don't focus. By the Haley came out of her trance they were reaching the end of their piece.

"He was transported Cedars-Sinai Hospital, where he is being treated. "

"I hope this doesn't affect the Lakers point average Tony," the anchorman said coming onto the screen.

Point average! Haley's mind screamed. He might be dying in the hospital and all you people care about is how this will affect the Lakers, she thought incredulously. Haley jumped up and grabbed her hand bag and keys before running out the door. Thank god Brooke had gone out with Lucas and had left her car. Haley jumped into the car with only one thought on her mind, getting to Cedars-Sinai and getting to Nathan.


	15. Please Not the Stretcher

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews I really apreciate them, and carry on cause without them I would have no motivation to write :) Hope you enjoy the chapter, I know some of you were worried, **

Chapter 15: Please Not The Stretcher

Nathan was smiling on his drive home, he and Lucas had had another uneventful lunch at Harvey's, just the way he liked it. They had left a little later with Lucas swearing and rushing off saying something about meeting Brooke. It seemed like his big brother was also determined to get back together with his high school girlfriend. Not that it surprised him, in all the time that Nathan had spoken to Lucas while they were away at college he had never seemed to be serious about a girl, like he had been about Brooke. He had had girlfriends but nothing that Nathan felt was going to turn into something long term. Nathan looked down at the clock in his dashboard it was nearing 3, maybe he could phone Haley and ask her if she wanted to do something. The song on the radio distracted him, it was TI's whatever you like and Nathan couldn't help but to relate it to Haley.

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you can have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Treat you so special so nice  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you can go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you can go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

Shawty you da hottest love the way you drop it  
Brain so good swore you went to college  
Hundred cant deposit, vacations hit the tropics  
Cause everybody know it ain't trickin if ya got it  
and you ain't never ever gotta go in yo wallet  
Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket  
Five six, rides with rims and a body kit  
Ya ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get  
My chick can have what she want  
And go in any store for any bag she want  
And know she ain't never had a man like that  
To buy you anything ya heart desire like that  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tell 'em other broke niggas be quiet

Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you can have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah

Nathan almost sighed, he wanted to be that guy, he wanted to take care of Haley, he wanted to her to know that he would do and get anything for her. Maybe he would call and ask if she wanted to go for dinner or something, he though while taking his eyes off the road briefly to reach for his phone. The sound of a horn blaring caught his attention and he looked up, a car had run a red light and was now coming toward him, Nathan tried to serve but it was too late, the car hit him on the passenger side and his car lurched to side from the impact and Nathan flew against his door. The glass cracked under the force of his head and Nathan thought he felt something warm running down the back if his neck.

Then it was quiet, almost as if everything had stopped, and Nathan tried to look around and see the driver of the other car, but everything on the passenger side of the car was a wreck. Then came the voices, people shouting for 911 and footsteps running toward the car. Suddenly the car door was open and a man was standing there looking worried.

"Sir,sir? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hit my head, I'm fine really." Nathan made the motion of taking off his seatbelt and getting out the car.

"I don't you should be walking around, you might have a concussion or something. Why don't you just sit here and wait for the ambulance?" The man said while gently pushing Nathan back into the car.

"I'm fine, really." Nathan assured.

"Please, I know you don't know me or anything but for me, could you wait in the car. I don't wanna be known as the man that let Nathan Scott walk around after he was seriously injured," He tried to joke.

"You recognise me?" Nathan said.

"Of course I do, my son and I are huge fans of yours. We've been tracking your career since college." He answered shyly.

"Oh cool," Nathan said before frowning, he could the beginning of a very intense headache.

"You ok?" The man asked.

"Yeah, just a headache, could be worse right?" Nathan said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess this could have ended a whole lot worse."

"What's your name by the way?" Nathan asked.

"Ryan Grey," He answered before sticking his hand out to shake Nathan's.

"Nice to meet you man," Nathan said shaking his hand.

The sounds of sirens soon filled the air as the men saw two ambulances and two police cars arrive at the scene.

"Looks like your ride is here," Ryan joked.

Nathan smiled before two paramedics ran up to his car and ushered Ryan out of the way to tend to Nathan.

"Sir, are you hurt?"

"My head is killing me by other than that..." But before Nathan could finish they were calling for a stretcher.

"Hey listen could I maybe not go on the stretcher, I'm fine really," Nathan started to argue.

"Sir, you may have a concussion and further head injuries, we need to take you over to Mount-Sinai and get you checked out." The paramedic explain as the stretcher arrived.

Nathan reluctantly nodded, he really didn't want to go to the hospital but he knew there was no way that they were just going to let him leave. He slowly moved onto the stretcher, as they put a neck brace on him and started wheeling him toward the ambulance.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Three hours later Nathan was waiting on the results of his CT to see if he had any swelling or bleeding in the brain. An intern had come in earlier and stitched up his head from where he had hit it against the door. If he had recognised who he was he sure as hell didn't show it, but for some reason Nathan had the sneaky impression that he was being treated like a VIP, he had a huge room and the chief of surgery had come in to check if he was comfortable. Not that he wasn't grateful it was just that he really wanted to go home.

"Mr Scott," His doctor said as he walked through the door to his room.

"So what's the prognoses Dr Howard? Am I getting out of here anytime soon?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Indeed you are Mr Scott, you're CT came back clear and other than a mild concussion you are as health as a horse," He smiled.

"That's great Doc, thank you some much." Nathan replied gratefully.

"You're welcome, so get dressed and sign these discharge papers and you can be on your way." He smiled before adding, "But I don't want you driving for the next two days Mr Scott."

"I understand," Nathan replied before getting out of the bed and picking up his clothes.

Nathan was fully dressed and had just sign his papers when he realised that he had left his cell phone in his car and god knew where his car was. He sighed he would have to phone Lucas from the front desk. Nathan slowly walked over to the desk when he saw a woman who looked vaguely familiar ran up to the desk and spoke to the nurse. She looked upset by her hand movements, and Nathan was going to put it down to the fact that she was looking for a sick family member when the woman turned and Nathan realised immediately who she was.

"Haley?"


	16. I Shall Believe

**_Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, and then yesterday when I tried i had some friday the 13th bad luck with my internet but anyway here it is, and rememebr reviews = love_**

Chapter 16: I shall believe

Haley parked the car as quickly as she could, she was in a rush but there was no way she was going to leave it somewhere where it was going to get towed. She ran into the hospital as fast as she could, and up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for my friend, he was in an accident and brought here." Haley said to lady at the desk who didn't look too interested.

"Ok you need to go down that hall to the ER desk and she will tell where to find your friend," She pointing down the hall to the left.

"Thanks," Haley called as she ran down the hall way. She had always hated hospitals, they always brought back the worst memories like when Lucas got into his car accident and was in a coma for 3 days. And here she was another bad memory to add to the growing list, Nathan lying hurt maybe even dying.

She found the desk in record time and rushed up to it, "Hi, I'm looking for my friend. He was in an accident today and was brought here." Haley said.

"Name?" The nurse said looking up quickly then back down at her computer.

"Nathan Scott," Haley said.

The nurse looked up and frowned, "You're the sixth journalist this evening, and you would think that you have come up with something better than his friend."

"No, I'm not a journalist, really I'm his friend." Haley said getting agitated.

"That's nice, "the nurse said looking back down at a file and began reading.

"Well can you at least tell me how he is? I mean I came all this way because I thought my friend was dying and now you won't even let me see him! What is wrong with you?" Haley felt like she was about to cry she was so angry, all the emotions just wanted to spill over and she wasn't sure how she was going to control them. She turned around, she didn't know what to do now, maybe she could sit and wait until someone would tell her something, anything.

"Haley?" Haley heard a voice call, she turned toward it and relief washed over her like a giant wave. There was Nathan, and he was alright he was walking and obviously talking. Haley didn't know what took over her but she ran up to him and enveloped him in a giant hug. She held onto him so tight, so she could show herself that this was real, that he really appeared to be fine.

Haley pulled away and looked up at Nathan, "Are you ok? I saw the news report and they said you were injured, so I rushed down here as soon as I could. But you're ok right? I mean you're not leaving cause you only have 24 hours left to live right?"

Nathan smirked, "I'm fine Hales, a couple of stitches and a mild concussion is all. The news of my imminent death were greatly exaggerated." Nathan could only imagine what they were saying, he would have to phone the Lakers PR department and get them to release a statement.

"A concussion! Oh my god Nathan, you hit your head? Are you sure you should be walking?" Haley said her head turning quickly obviously looking for a chair for Nathan to sit in.

"Haley I'm fine, I can walk and everything, I don't need to sit down. Driving on the other hand might be a problem. I'm not allowed to drive for 2 days, which is a pain in the ass, considering I feel fine." Nathan said sighing.

"Yeah well too bad, if that's your doctor's orders than that's that. No arguments." Haley said folding her arms across her chest.

"Ok ok, well then I need to phone Lucas to pick me up and take me home. Can I borrow your phone?" Nathan asked.

"Wow, you must have hit you head harder than you thought," Haley said with a small smile playing on her lips. "I will take you back to my place, we can wait for Lucas there."

"Haley that's not necessary, you can just drop me off."

"If you think for one second I am going to leave you alone while you have a head injury, then you are sadly mistaken. We will wait at my place till Lucas drops off Brooke then he can take you home, so don't have to be alone for a minute."

"Oh goodie," Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Let's go, come on, I parked out front." Haley said starting to walk to the doors

Nathan sighed, but a smile was creeping on his face. Haley being bossy was so hot, he had almost forgotten how much he liked her like that. Maybe something good will come from this accident after all, Nathan thought as he caught up to Haley and they walked side by side out the door.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Haley opened the door to her apartment and ushered Nathan in, the car ride had been silent but not uncomfortable. It was almost as if they were back in high school when they could spend hours together not talking but just enjoying being around each other.

"Do you need anything?" Haley said putting her handbag on the couch and turning back to Nathan, with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, just a little headache." Nathan said nonchalantly.

Haley turned around and headed toward the bathroom before Nathan could argue, to find him some asprin.

"Haley, I'm fine. I don't need anything I swear. Haley heard him call.

Haley ignored him and opened up the bathroom cabinet looking for the asprin. They didn't have a lot in them yet considering they had just moved in but asprin was definitely something they did have. Haley moved some bottles around but couldn't see the asprin. She tried to think back before it came to her. She had had a headache the other day and had left the painkillers next to her bed. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Nathan looking around the apartment. She had forgotten that Nathan had never been to her apartment before, and if he hadn't been so lucky today he might never had. The thought hit Haley like a ton of bricks as she stepped into her room to grab the bottle, Nathan could have died today. There was music playing in her room, she had forgotten that she had left her ipod playing in her docking station. Sheryl Crow's I Shall Believe was playing, Haley started listening to the words and had to sit in the bed to steady herself.

Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe

I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Haley couldn't stop the wave of emotions that hit her, Nathan had almost died today. The love of her life had almost died today. Haley put her head in her hands and began to sob. She cried for what she had almost lost and for what she already had. She had lost Nathan 4 years ago and had almost lost him again today but this time for good.

Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key

Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe

"Haley?" Nathan said walking into the room, he paused for a second before sitting on the bed and gathering her up into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, and whispered that everything was going to be alright and that he wasn't going anywhere.

She didn't know how he knew, he just did. Nathan always knew when he needed her, and he always knew what to say, but right then Haley didn't want to calm down, she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because today could have been the worst day of her life. Haley lifted her head and grabbed onto Nathan's shirt and dug her face into it and continued to cry. She didn't care how she looked at that moment she just needed to be near him.

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe  
And I shall believe

The final notes faded away and Haley forced herself to stop crying and pulled away from Nathan avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Haley," Nathan said before lifting her chin so that she was gazing into his eyes. "Haley, don't apologise. You have nothing to apologise for. I realised something today, the accident showed me how short life is. I was going to wait till Friday to tell you this but, I love you Haley. Always and forever."

Haley started up at him through her moist eyes, then leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Don't ever leave me," Haley said before leaning over and kissing him again, this time Nathan responded as gently as she had, not wanting to rush anything.

They pulled away and Nathan gently brushed his hand against her cheek, "I'm never leaving you again."


	17. Lets Be Worried Together

**Hey guys sorry about delay, we exceeded our bandwidth so I had no interent for a couple days. Here is the next chapter, and I have heard you guys asking for more Lucas and Brooke so here is just a tidbit, will devote a whole chapter to them soon. Reviews=Love**

Chapter 17 Lets Be Worried Together

Brooke nervously looked across at Lucas as he drove back to her apartment. They had received a call from Haley about half an hour earlier explaining the entire situation and that Nathan was fine and that they should enjoy their evening, but Lucas was so worried about him he asked for the cheque the moment he heard. But now she felt guilty, because even though she was worried about Nathan she was upset that her time with Lucas was being cut short hence the reason for her guilt. Brooke sighed and looked back at the road and noticed they weren't too far from her apartment. Their afternoon had been relaxed and a lot fun, Lucas had taken her to all these amazing little shops and before they had realised it was 6:30 so they had decided to have dinner together. It was almost like they had never been apart, as if 4 years had not passed, it felt as natural as it had back in high school.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said as he stopped at a red light.

Brooke turned to look at him, "For what?"

"I know Haley said he was alright and that everything is ok, but I have to see him you know." Lucas said still staring forward.

"Luke, I get it. There's no need to apologise, he's your brother and your best friend. Frankly I would be worried if you weren't worried about him," Brooke said with a smile.

"Really," Lucas said finally turning turned her.

"Luke I am worried about him too, and I haven't seen him in 4 years so I can't imagine what you're going through. "

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, come let's go see you hard headed brother," Brooke said.

Luke chuckled as they pulled off and turned into her street. It didn't take long for them to get the apartment and they got out of the car quickly and made their way as fast as they could to her floor.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Nathan heard his Brooke and his brother arrive, but didn't want to get up to meet them, he was very comfortable where is he was. After he and Haley had admitted their feeling to each other they had lain down on the bed and just held each other, it hadn't taken too long for Haley to fall asleep in his arms with her head on his chest. Nathan had felt himself drifting off too before he heard his brother arrive, he should have known he would come the moment he heard of the accident even though Haley had reassured him that there was no need. That's just the person Lucas was, was worrying about others, and even though it was unnesesary it filled him with happiness, just knowing that there were people out there you truly worried and cared about him.

"Nathan?" Nathan looked up to see Brooke and Lucas standing in the doorway to Haley's room, both with slight smiles at the sight before them.

"Hey," Nathan said with a smile. "I thought I told you guys I was fine."

"Oh please, the only reason we came is cause we had a bet going on how hard your head really is," Brooke said smiling.

"Oh yeah? How won?" Nathan asked.

"Me of course, I told Lucas that you're a hard headed ass."

"Gee thanks Brooke," Nathan whispered as Haley shifted below him.

"So I'm guessing you're staying here tonight," Lucas asked looking at Haley before looking up to Nathan's face.

"Yeah, she was really worried about me and I promised her I wouldn't leave her tonight."

"Ok well, I guess I will see you in the morning." Lucas said as Brooke turned to leave and made turned to follow but turned back quickly.

"I'm glad you're ok Nathan," Lucas said quietly. "I know that we don't tell each other stuff like this, but I was really scared tonight. And for the first time in a long time I didn't know what to do, so um yeah I'm glad that you're ok.

"No one is as glad as I am right now that everything turned out alright. Lucas you're my brother and my best friend, but I know that if anything did happen to me that you would take care of the ones I love the most," Nathan said and looked down at Haley before looking back to Lucas. "Plus I can't go anywhere, if I did who would cover your ass on the court."

Lucas smiled, "There's my hard headed egotistical bother, I was being to wonder if the accident did some damage to the few brain cells you actually have."

"Ha ha," Nathan replied dead panned. "Now get out of here man, and if you and Brooke wouldn't mind keeping it down. I am trying to heal here and don't want to woken up to the sounds of you and her going at it like rabbits," He smirked.

"Screw you man," Lucas laughed as he left the room and walked into their living room.

Nathan laughed as his brother left the room and felt Haley move below him. So of her hair had fallen into her face and was blocking his view. He gently brushed the hair out of her face, and his hand lingered by her cheek. He had done this many times before when they were going out, he would gently caress her face, her skin was also so smooth and soft and it was almost like an addiction for him.

"Mmh Nathan," Haley mumbled, her eyes still firmly shut.

Nathan smiled as he realised that Haley was dreaming about him, he wondered if she had dreamed about him over the last 4 years. He knew he had, his dreams had always started out wonderfully but had turned twisted till the point where he woke up in a cold sweat. But in some sick way Nathan enjoyed those dreams, because if only for a minute or two he and Haley were happy and leading the life they were always suppose to. Nathan released a sigh before pushing his head deeper into the pillow and closed his eyes and it wasn't long before sleep overtook him and washed away all the events of the day and brought on happier moments with Haley.


	18. Confrontations and Change rooms

Chapter 18: Confrontations and changerooms

Haley was late. It had been two days since the accident and she hadn't seen Nathan since that night he slept over. Lucas had taken Nathan back to his place the next morning and they hadn't heard from either one of them since. It pissed Haley off, she had basically confessed her unwavering love to him and had no contact with him since. She stormed into the staff entrance at the Staple centre and ran to the change rooms. Thankfully some girls were still in there and Haley could change quickly without being noticed. She basically threw her clothes off and got changed before stepping out of the room while tying up her hair. She noticed girls warming up and walked over to a familiar face.

"Brooke, what the hell?"Haley said standing next to her and stretching her legs.

"What?" Brooke said looking confused.

"Where were this morning? I was running late and when I got out my room you were gone, all of you were gone."

"Hales, we told you last night we were going to that dress shop before practise today and that we were leaving early. You said you weren't interested."

"Well I didn't think you would leave me," Haley said.

"Ok I'm sorry, but I think I know what will cheer you up," Brooke said smiling.

"The 40 minutes of my life back, that I spent with that crazed taxi driver to get over here?" Haley asked.

"Funny, but no. I found you the best dress to where on Friday night." Brooke replied excitedly.

"Oh, um good," Haley replied her face dropping slightly.

"Ah, what was that?" Brooke said noticing Haley's face.

"What's what?" Haley asked suddenly concentrating on her warm up.

"That look. I thought you were excited about the party?" Brooke asked.

"I was, I mean I am. It's just it's gonna be weird you know. With Nathan and everything. Just not looking forward to the awkwardness again."

"Haley, I seriously just think he's busy recovering and stuff, I'm sure that once the two of you just sit down and talk everything well sort its self out." Brooke said putting her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess," Haley replied not looking at Brooke.

"Ok ladies, get into positions." They all turned and moved into position, when Brooke and Haley saw Sarah walking over to her position speaking with another cheerleader.

"And when I spoke to Nathan yesterday he said his head was a little sore still but that he would definitely be ready for the game on Friday. I think he could see how worried I was about him, I seriously think we have this amazing connection." They heard Sarah said as she walked up behind them.

Haley felt her heart drop, Sarah had seen Nathan yesterday. Sarah, the plastic bottle blonde slut had seen Nathan and spoken to Nathan, when she hadn't. The apparent love of his life and he couldn't manage to sent a freaking text message but he had time to have a heart to heart with Barbie's slutty cousin? The sadness Haley had felt not 2 minutes ago had been replaced very suddenly with extreme and intense rage.

Three hours later Haley was still angry, but was trying to channel her rage into the routine, but it was hard to focus, every time there was a spin Haley would turn and see Sarah and her blood began to boil again.

"Ok girls, you've got it for today, now remember tomorrow you have gym and then practise. Please don't be late."

The girls started to gather their stuff when Joan approached Haley. "Haley do you think I could speak to you for a minute?" Haley turned and looked at Brooke before turning back Joan.

"Yeah sure," Haley said walking toward her Joan.

"Haley, are you ok?" Joan asked once most of the girls had moved toward the change rooms.

"Um yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You didn't seem yourself this morning that's all. It was like you were somewhere else."

"Oh yeah, I was running late this morning so I'm a bit out it. I'm fine I promise," Haley smiled sweetly.

"Ok well good, so I'll see you tomorrow then," Joan smiled.

"Ok, "Haley replied and walked toward the change rooms.

'Hey, you alright? What did Joan want?" Brooke asked the moment walked through the door to the change room.

"She just wanted to know if I was ok. Apparently I was off in practise today and she noticed. Can't image what I could possibly be upset about." Haley said shoving her stuff into her bag.

"Was it maybe not maybe Sarah's comments today before class?"

"Geez Brooke I was being sarcastic," Haley huffed as she sat down on the bench. This is not how she wanted this day to be like, she did not want to be the girl who got upset with a boy for not calling and have it affect her work. She wasn't that girl in high school, or in college and she definitely didn't want to be that girl now. She was about to get up when she saw Sarah walk up toward her.

"Hi Haley, just wanted to say how uh great you were in practise today, really I mean with you standing right in front of me I look a 100 times better. So I just I would come over and thank you." Sarah said with a fake smile on her face.

"Wow, that was so funny Sarah, really it was. You should totally take that act on the road, starting now." Haley said giving Sarah an equally fake smile.

"Whatever, you were crap today admit it. And I bet that is why Joan wanted to talk to you, that or she wanted to tell you to lose some weight."

Brooke stepped forward in a motion to say something when Haley stuck out her arm and stopped her without taking her eyes off Sarah.

" Whatever Sarah," Haley replied noticing that the entire room was now listening into their conversation. "Just a friendly reminder. The morning after pill, is not a food group."

The girls in the change room burst into a chorus of gasps and laughs as Haley turned and picked up her bag and walked out the door with her room mates hot on her tail.


	19. Sorting things out

**Hey guys, don't hate me. We got robbed the other day, my parents were away and it was just my sister and I at home and they broke in while we were sleeping. We didn't hear a thing. So were robbed of all our electronics, except the TV. So unfortunately my draft for this chapter was on my home computer and not my laptop (which was upstairs with us). But I have rewritten it, so enjoy. Reviews=Love**

Chapter 19: Sorting things out

Nathan had been in a bad mod ever since he left Haley's apartment the next morning and he hadn't seen her since, not for a lack of trying. It seemed however that Lucas was taking his job as care minder very very seriously. After coming back to his apartment Lucas had temporarily moved in after getting back from Haley's and was babying him, not that Nathan would have usually minded someone waiting on him hand and foot, but when that person also made it impossible to see his maybe girlfriend, it just pissed him off. And just to make matters worse he didn't know her number, it was saved in his phoned which of course was in his car. He would just ask Lucas for the number but that would have just led to a very embarrassing conversation about where they stood at the moment and to be honest Nathan wasn't exactly sure. He realised they both confessed that they needed each other but that could have meant anything. They needed to talk, and thankfully today Nathan going in to the Staples centre to get checked out by the team doctor for the game on Friday. Unfortunately Lucas was taking as was not allowed to drive yet, and he didn't have a car. They walked into the centre through the private player's entrance hoping not to be seen by any press, who were swarming the area for news about Nathan and the accident the day before.

"I actually have to check on something with the physio, meet you after your check up?" Lucas asked as they walked through the doors leading to the player's area.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, getting your shoulder checked?" Nathan asked frowning.

"Yeah, I get it checked every so often just to be safe, and now seems like a good time." Lucas said smiling before turning and heading toward the physiotherapists office.

Nathan stuck his hands into his pockets and continued walking down the corridor with his head down, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realise anyone else was there until he walked straight into them.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Nathan."

Nathan almost cringed at the voice he had walked into, of all the people to run into he had to run into her.

"It's fine Sarah, don't worry about it," Nathan replied. "It's my fault anyway, I wasn't looking where I was going.

"No, but you're injured and I could have hurt you," Sarah said looking more pathetic than actually concerned.

"Honestly Sarah my head is a little sore, but I think that's from the concussion," Nathan replied eyeing the team doctor's door toward the end of the corridor.

"Aw you poor thing, will you be ready for the game on Friday?"

"If the doctor clears me then I will be definitely ready to go. Actually that's where I headed right now, so I'll see you around Sarah."

"Ok bye!," Sarah called after him. "If you need anything, anything at all, just call me." Yeah right thought Nathan , there was nothing on earth that he would need from that girl that he could get from Haley. Haley, just the thought seemed to bring a smile to his lips. When Nathan reached the door he took a deep breath and went in.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Nathan looked up at the ceiling, it was Wednesday and he was still in bed. He would have been at practise by now but the team doctor had agreed with the doctor at the hospital saying that he needed to rest, so he couldn't attend practise today but could train tomorrow and if he felt alright could play on Friday. That was the only reason Nathan wasn't off getting a second opinion, it sucked that he couldn't train with the team but he didn't mind getting to sleep in, he hadn't done that since the training season had started. Nathan turned and looked at his clock next to his bed, practise had just started which meant that the girls were done. He was planning on seeing Haley today, he actually had something else also planned for today and he was hoping that Haley would join him, but he would first need to get ready he thought as he finally got up and started to get ready for the day.

Two hours later he stood in front on Haley's door, he would have buzzed up but someone had been leaving just he was about to so he ended on just entering the building. Nathan raised his hand and steadily knocked on the door, hoping she was home. A few minutes later he heard some noises behind the door and finally the sound of door unlocking. The door opened to reveal Haley in a blue flowy dress that ended at her knees showing off her tan legs, the top had thin straps and her hairs was down flowing over her shoulders.

"Hey," Nathan said smiling.

Haley frowned and leaned against the door frame, "What are you doing here Nathan," Haley asked frowning.

Nathan frowned slightly, "Wow not exactly the welcoming I was expecting."

"What did you think I was going to do? Be happy that you don't call me in two days after I admitted my feelings to you. That you would much rather tell Sarah how you are doing, than the person you apparently still have feeling for? Tell me how I'm supposed to react here Nathan?"

"Woah, firstly can I come in? This isn't exactly a conversation I want to have out in the hallway." Haley was still frowning but she moved away from the door frame allowing Nathan access.

Nathan headed straight for the couch and sat down, he watched Haley as she hesitantly followed his lead.

'Ok, so firs of all, I wanted to call you. I really did, but I still don't have a phone, I haven't been able to get down to the police lot to pick my belongings from my car. And I know I could have gotten it from Lucas but, I honestly didn't want to discuss our relationship until we had discussed our relationship. Secondly I never told Sarah specifically how I was doing, she ran into me at the Staple centre yesterday on my way to my doctor's appointment, I told her I was fine to get rid of her. I don't like her, I only have eyes for only Laker girl," Nathan said smiling.

Haley studied him, before suddenly throwing her arms around him. Nathan fell backwards from the force of Haley's attack. He started laughing though as Haley continued to hug him.

"Nathan, I so sorry, it's just I've been so worried about you. Then at practise today Sarah was going on about your connection and how she had spoken to you, and I just saw red. I'm so glad you came over. Wait, how did you get here, you not allowed to drive," Haley said accusingly.

"Relax, I cab, I think he almost collapsed from shock when he saw who got into his car," Nathan said still smiling.

"Oh ok," Haley said laying her head on Nathan's chest.

"Haley?" Nathan said.

'Yeah?"

"Do wanna come with me a little later and meet some people?" Nathan asked.

"Who?" Haley asked lifting her head up and looking at him.

"Just some people I want you to meet. So will you?"

"Ok, but why not now?"

"Because I happy here right now, so we'll go later."

"Yeah, I like it here too," Haley said as she put her head back on his chest and they enjoyed the silence together.


	20. Phone Calls and Dates

**Hey Guys, me again, you know that stranger who only updates every once and a while.. Sorry about slow updates, dosesn't seem to be my year, now my boyfriend and I broke up. Oh well, so here is your update, please please please review, it would really motivate me to write the next chapter which I have started :) REAR**

Chapter 20: Phone calls and Dates

Lucas opened the door to Nathan's apartment and walked in expecting to see his whining brother in front of the TV, either watching sports or playing his NBA Live game, he hadn't played since his first year of college, but they had both become addicted all over again after the new game came out and they were both characters on it.

"Nathan?" Lucas called out, looking around the apartment.

The silence echoed throughout the apartment indicating that obviously there was no one home, Lucas sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He knew he couldn't phone Nathan but he had a pretty good idea where he would find him. The phone rang three times before a cheerful voice answered.

"Brooke and Haley's apartment," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You know the normal greeting for answering the phone is hello," Lucas said smiling.

"It's a good thing that I'm not normal then, "Brooke answered. "So what can I do for you Broody?"

"I'm looking for my injured brother, you know the one that can't drive and is supposed to be resting."

"I'm sorry but we're fresh out of that here, I'm actually looking for a freakishly clever blonde cheerleader." Brooke said with a smile.

"I thought that they might be together, the boy just can't stay away," Lucas said collapsing on to Nathan's couch.

"Well, I'm not complaining. As long as it gets those two back together they can disappear whenever they want to." Brooke said lowering herself on her couch.

"Yeah, I'm guess I am happy that they've decided to patch things up."

"Although Haley was pretty upset with Nathan about the whole Sarah thing, I'm actually surprised there's not blood all over the apartment," Brooke said looking around.

"Wait, what Sarah thing?" Lucas asked.

"Oh Sarah, one of the cheerleaders at practise today was going on and on about how she had seen Nathan and all this bullshit, and I think since Haley hadn't heard from Nathan yet it stung a little. But one thing I can say about our little Tutor girl she can really stand up for herself, it was so classic I would pay to see it again."

"I think I actually remember Nathan saying how he ran into that girl and just said anything to make her go away. And as I remember Haley has always had a mouth on her, like when you set up their first date and went to speak to her at the diner." Lucas said laughing.

"Oh yeah and she told me a perfect evening would be seeing me get hit by a truck. Yeah I guess she always has been able to hold her own."

"It was a good thing you did that night Brooke," Lucas said softly.

"Yeah too bad Nathan ruined it, but I guess I had a small part to do with their beginning," Brooke said smiling.

"So listen, even though the last time we ate food together someone ended up in the hospital, I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner with me," Lucas asked hopefully.

"You mean like a date?" Brooke asked hoping to get a positive answer from him.

"No, not like a date," Lucas answered. Brooke felt her heart drop.

"Oh,"

"It wouldn't be like a date Brooke. It would be a date, I am asking Brooke Davis, one of the best looking cheerleaders of the Los Angeles Laker girls out on a date."

"You are so corny sometimes, "Brooke replied giggling. "But I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great, so I will pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds good, see you in at 7. Bye" Brooke said smiling as put the phone down.

Brooke squealed as she ran to her room to look for something to wear when the phone rang again, she was going to ignore it to get ready but then realised it might be Lucas phoning back to tell her something else.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"B Davis!" Brooke heard over the receiver.

"P Sawyer!" Brooke replied smiling.

"Hey so how is one of my favourite Laker girls?" Peyton asked.

"Great actually in about 3 hours time, I have a date."

"Wow, that didn't take you long, you only just arrived in LA. I'm impressed. So who is the lucky guy?" Peyton asked giggling.

"Actually he plays for the Lakers, you might have heard of him. Lucas Scott?" Brooke replied.

"No, you and Lucas have a date? That is so awesome Brooke. "

"I know, we have been hanging out along since he found out we were living here and out of the blue he asked me on a date."

"Ok then well, I will cut this call short and get straight to the point so you can go and make yourself look hot for your date."

"Please like it's going take long," Brooke replied giggling.

"Yes well we can't all be natural beauties. But moving on, it turns out my meeting has been moved to Monday, the band I needed to see got held up in Chicago, so was wondering if I could stay an extra night?"

"Oh my god Peyton you don't need to ask, you can stay for as long as you like."

"Thanks, and any chance I could get a lift from the airport to go along with your hospitality?" Peyton asked wearily.

"Totally fine, flight details please."

Peyton read off her flight details and Brooke wrote them down on the pad of paper that Haley always kept by the phone for these particular situations.

"Thanks Brookie, with the band not coming in on Friday people are just expecting me to fly out on Monday so I was basically stranded, and normally I would get a cab..."

"Peyton stop talking, Haley and I are so excited about you coming. We don't mind picking you up and having you stay and extra day. Please have you ever known me to hold back, and Haley I might add has become quite the little bitch when she wants to be."

"Ok well I want to hear about all about that when I arrive on Friday, but I will let you go and get ready for your date. Can't keep Lucas waiting now can we?" Peyton joked.

"Ok well I will tell you everything about everything on Friday. Miss you Peyton."

"Miss you too Brooke, but will see you on Friday. Bye"

"Bye" Brooke replied and hung up. Brooke sighed and checked her watch before rushing off to get ready for Lucas.


	21. Thanking Strangers

**Hey guys sorry about the delay, you must think I have the worst run of bad luck but to top off all the other stuff that has happened to me lately, my phone was stolen. And my great gran broke her hip, but Im here now. So read enjoy and review.**

Chapter 21: Thanking a stranger

Haley stared out of the window of the moving cab trying to distinguish any of the passing landmarks. Nathan had called a cab as soon as they had left the building and as they climbed in given the address to the driver, one that Haley had never heard of before.

"Hey, are you ok?" Nathan asked glancing over at Haley. "You've been pretty quite ever since we left your apartment."

"Yeah," Haley turned to him and gave him and a half hearted smile. "It's just been a weird couple of days you know? I mean seeing you again, becoming a Laker girl, the fight, the accident. Just trying to let my brain catch up."

"I know what you mean, but even though we have been through so much in such a short amount of time, I'm the happiest I've been in years."

Haley looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes, even though they had had a crazy couple of days, they had been together. They had someone to rely on again something neither one had had in a long time. Haley smiled and leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder, it was comforting to be around Nathan, even when they were fighting she thought as Nathan wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence Haley spoke again, "So is there any chance you are going to tell me where exactly we are going?"

Nathan looked down at Haley, "Oh I thought you heard the address."

"I did, but that is hardly any indication of where we are going, or why for that fact."

"Ok well I want you to meet someone, but I'm not telling you any more than that."

"You told me that earlier Nathan."

"Well you are just going to have to wait Haley. Funny I don't remember you being this impatient," Nathan said smiling.

"Well I don't seem to recall you being this mean," Haley said pouting. Nathan laughed and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I've missed this." Nathan whispered.

"So have I," Haley said with a smile.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

15 minutes later they pulled up in front of a medium sized house with a small garden, Haley got out the cab and stared at the house while Nathan paid the cabbie. It was a simple house painted white, and there was a silver Mercedes in the driveway.

Nathan stood next to Haley and saw the confusion on her face, he just smiled and took her and started to pull her up the path.

"Nathan, where are we?" Haley asked as they reached the front door.

"You'll see," Nathan replied before knocking on the door.

There was silence until they heard a young voice yell on the other side of the door, "I'll get it dad!"

The front door swung open and Haley and Nathan looked down at the little boy who couldn't have been older than 10 years old looking at them.

"Jack I told you not to answer the door without looking first," A man scolded as he came around the corner not looking at who was the door.

Haley looked at the little boy who had just answered the door and then up to the man who had just arrived behind him. She was pretty sure she had never seen either of them before, which was adding greatly to her confusion.

"Mr Scott?" The voice broke Haley's train of thought as she saw the man look at him with confusion.

"Hey Ryan, please call me Nathan." Nathan answered smiling, "and this is my girlfriend Haley."

Haley's head snapped toward his direction after hearing him refer to her as his girlfriend, he glanced at her with a smirk, before she turned back and stuck out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Haley said politely.

"You too, oh and this is my son Jack." Ryan said placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Hi Jack," Nathan said smiling at the boy.

"You're Nathan Scott," The boy answered staring up at him.

"That's right, I am." Nathan replied smiling.

"Wow," the little boy answered.

Haley and Nathan laughed at his reaction, Haley had never seen someone so in awe of Nathan before it was almost a sort of reality check for her.

"Hey well come on let's not stand outside, come in." Ryan said with a smile.

Haley and Nathan walked into an average looking house with a flight of stairs in front of them and a dinning room on their left. Ryan ushered them to the right toward the lounge which had obvious signs of being inhabited by a child with the amount of toys lying around the room.

"Hey, sorry the mess, I didn't think we would be having any company tonight." Ryan said apologetically as he attempted to pick up a couple of the toys that were lying on the couch.

"Please, don't worry about it, it's our fault for not telling you that we were coming over," Nathan said as he sat down on the couch. "So I guess you were wondering what we are doing here."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Ryan said with a chuckle as he sat down on the opposite couch with his son next to him.

"Well after you had helped me out at the accident I wanted to thank you. You didn't have to, but you came and helped out a perfect stranger. So I was wondering as a thank you maybe you and your son would like to come the game on Saturday. I got you guys front row tickets, if you have other plans I understand..." Nathan didn't have to continue because Jack stood up and shouted.

"I'll come!" He little boy stood with his arm in the air, enthusiastically.

Ryan laughed as he watched his son, "Well it looks like we are going to take up your offer Nathan. But honestly you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Wow, this is so awesome, all the guys at school are going to so jealous," Jack said jumping up and down.

Haley smiled at the little boys antics, this whole thing had been a shock for her, she had had no idea that someone had helped Nathan at the accident, and all of a sudden it had made sense that he had wanted her to meet him. A smell suddenly broke Haley out of her thoughts.

"Uh Ryan not to be rude but I think something is burning." Haley said sniffing the air.

"Oh my god, dinner!" Ryan said jumping from his seat and running to what Haley guessed was the kitchen.

Haley turned to Nathan, "I think I'm going to go help him."

Nathan watched her follow Ryan into the kitchen, he turned and looked at Jack who was smiling at him brightly.

"Do you wanna come see my room?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Nathan said smiling.

Jack beamed as he jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs, Nathan stood up and began to follow him. Jack was waiting outside a closed door as Nathan approached. Jack waited till he was standing next to him before opening the door. Nathan had to smile at the room, it was painted blue and had like downstairs was full of toys but what stood out the most to Nathan was the fact that the room was full of Lakers posters and regalia.

"Wow, your room is awesome Jack." Nathan said as he said down on his Laker bedspread and looked around the room. He saw a photo frame next to the bed of Jack and a woman beaming at the camera.

"Is this your mom Jack?" Nathan asked showing Jack the frame.

Jack got a sad look on his face before nodding, "Yeah, but she's in heaven now."

Nathan looked at the little boy and his heart broke, "I'm sorry Jack, she was very pretty."

"Yeah," Jack replied. Suddenly his face was beaming again. "Hey Nathan it's my birthday next weekend and we are having a party in the park. Do you wanna come?" The little boy asked timidly.

Nathan looked at Jack and smiled, "I would love to come to your birthday party Jack."

"Cool, wait till I tell my friends. They are so not going to believe this." Jack said smiling. He ran to his desk and pull out an envelope with a scruffy writing addressed to him at the Staple Centre.

"I was going to post this, it's an invitation to my party, but now I don't have to."

"Wow, thanks little man, ok so why don't we go check on Haley and your Dad and see what's happening with dinner."

"Yeah," Jack said before grabbing Nathan's hand and pulling him downstairs.


End file.
